A New Awakening
by Paperdawl
Summary: A Flight fic disregarding the events of Final Fantasy XIII-2 and set five years after the game. Fang wakes up from her crystal stasis and can't quite figure out what happened. Rated M for possibly naughty future chapters. Ongoing.
1. Chapter 1

A New Awakening

Chapter one:

Fang lay in the grass and put an arm behind her head. She closed her eyes slowly at the brightness of the sun and breathed deeply. The air on Gran Pulse was warm and thick and she loved it. There was nothing in the world she would rather be doing at that moment.

"Fang? Wake up! Fang… Come on… Get up lazy bones." Came the voice she knew all too well.

Fang felt the sun on her face go and she opened one eye slowly to peer up at owner of the perky voice. She made a face and opened the other eye slowly, her emerald eyes meeting Vanille's hazel ones. "Not now Vanille... I am tired. I just want to sleep a little."

Vanille pouted and stamped a foot. "But we've been sleeping so long Fang." She whined "And they are probably waiting for us. Don't you miss them? I know they miss us." She made a small pouty face.

Fang grumbled but didn't move an inch. "Bloody 'ell Vanille… I told you I am tired… Go on ahead of me. I will catch up in a bit." She closed her eyes.

Vanille let out a soft sigh and Fang could tell that the shorter woman had left when the heat on her face returned. She grunted a little and felt herself dozing off. She would catch up with Vanille after she had a quick nap.

Fang groaned a little at the drop in temperature and opened her eyes, it was starting to get dark and the temperature was dropping fast. She would have to find Vanille and set up camp for the night, there was no way they would make it back to Oerba before the nasties made their way out of hiding, Gran Pulse was so treacherous at night. She sat up slowly and looked around. "Vanille? We should get a fire lit yeah?"

She reached for her lance and pushed it into the ground, using it to help her get to her feet. That nap must have really done the trick, she felt great. She looked around when there was no response to her call. "Vanille? Where have you run off to now?" She hoped that she didn't wander off too far and get herself into trouble. Fang stretched her long body and paused to dust her sari off.

"Bugger!" she made a face at the cold tingling in her right hand. She shook it a little, it must have fallen asleep. She looked around, flexing her fingers as she tried to wake them up. Now she was starting to get concerned, it wasn't like Vanille to wander off alone like that. The younger woman knew the perils of the land. Fang shook her head and started to walk, intent on finding her partner.

* * *

><p>Not a sound came from the crystal aside from the occasional howling as the wind made its way through the caverns. The wind was usually accompanied by the sound of a light tinkling as loose crystal shards on the floor scattered. The crystal itself was holding up a civilization, keeping it from crashing down onto the world below it. The structure wasn't as strong as it had been and now there were the additions of man-made supports to hold the weight up from outside the caverns. The area outside was a lot less quiet, the sounds of workers trying to build the supports because of the concerns that the crystal could collapse into itself.<p>

Among the workers, overseeing the project was a large lumbering man that fancied himself a hero. The work had become second nature to Snow Villiers and it was something he took pride in. Not only was the Cocoon restoration project a way for him to provide for his wife and son (because as his sister-in-law put it… The free ride was over.) But it was also something he connected to personally. The life of a friend, no a family member depended on the integrity of the structure. He rubbed at the stubble on his chin as he looked at the plans, they were ahead of schedule and he felt great about the progress.

"Snow… Snow… Man you might want to come take a look at this!" rang out the voice of his right hand man Dade. There was a touch of excitement mingled with the overall concern in his voice.

Snow pushed himself up on the table, making it creak under the bulk of him. He lumbered over to the pillar and leaned to look at where Dade was pointing. He leaned in a little closer, not really believing his eyes. "Well… I'll be damned." The crystal was cracking right before his eyes and suddenly he was thankful that he had been pushing this along as fast as he had been. His face broke into a grin. "Holy shit… She's waking up!" He clapped the smaller man heavily on his shoulder, causing him to groan. "Holy shit! I have to make a few calls! Get the boys going double time! We don't have much time." He grinned and sprinted to the break trailer.

* * *

><p>"God damn it Vanille! Where did you go?" Fang had been looking for her into the morning. If that girl made it the night she was going to kill her. The frustration and worry was really starting to set in and why the hell was her damn hand still so asleep? It was freezing cold, tingling, and starting to really annoy her.<p>

The effects of her worry were obvious as she stumbled a little on a root as she tried to step over it. She tried to recover from the stumble and braced herself against the tree. She leaned heavily on the tree and blinked, feeling her mind grind to a halt. What was she doing again? Why was she confused? And what was all that noise that surrounded her? It sounded like heavy machines and motors. She looked around and shook her head, trying to clear the fog to no avail. She groaned a little as her vision went black and she started to feel like she couldn't support her own weight any more. She sunk to the ground and felt the pull of sleep.

* * *

><p>Lightning swore lightly as she nearly slipped on wet tile as she was coming into the bedroom from the ensuite. She'd been in the shower and ignored the phone the first two times it rang but as it started the third time she had finally lost her patience and stepped out, leaving the water running. She violently yanked a towel down from a hook. She picked up the receiver and tied the towel tightly around her body as she spoke.<p>

"What the hell Snow? Take a hint you big moron." She paused at the sound of him chuckling on the other end of the line. She could hear the grin in his voice.

"Sis… You need to get down here right now… She's waking up!"

Lightning felt the towel loosening against her body and she dropped the phone in her attempts to keep the towel on. Snow could hear cursing and a thud as the phone hit the floor before Lightning spoke again.

"I am on my way… Call Serah and let her know I am coming to get Vanille." She hung up and hurried to shut the water off to the shower before struggling to get changed, pulling dry clothes on wet skin. She towel dried her hair and made her way down the stairs, pulling her shoes on as she came down. She pulled her jacket on and looked around for her keys, not sure where she put them down when she got home from work the night before. A sudden thought had her searching the pockets of her guardian corp uniform to no avail. She really needed to start putting them in the same place. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh as she looked around the room. She grinned as she spotted the tell-tale moogle key chain she had been gifted with the Christmas before (her nephew had taken pride in the fact that his mom let him pick it out himself.) She left the condo, locking up behind herself and made her way to her car.

* * *

><p>Serah opened the screen door and leaned out into the back yard. "Vanille! You need to come inside; Lightning is on her way over."<p>

Vanille looked up from where she was playing in the grass with Eli, the four year old had been hounding her to come and play since she stepped out of her bedroom that morning. His eyes lit up and instantly the action figure in his hand was discarded as he scrambled to his feet.

"Auntie Claire!" He tore towards the house, nearly running the short pinkette over. Vanille laughed and got to her feet.

"Saved by the telephone…" She made her way into the house and followed her pregnant friend inside. "What time is it? She's awfully early for dinner isn't she?" She looked at the time.

Serah chewed on her lower lip and shrugged, wanting her sister to break the good news. "You know Claire." She smiled. "She likes to be early. Eli Fang Villiers! You get down from there right now!" She looked towards her son, who was bounding around the living room, floppy blond hair all over the place. She sighed and went to pull him down off a couch. "Eli… You'd better start listening or I'll tell your dad."

Vanille grinned a little and made her way upstairs to her room to get dressed. By the time she got back down, Lightning was in the living room with the highly excitable preschooler clinging to her leg.

"Wow… You must have sped the whole way here Lightning! You sure live up to your name." She blinked and paused at seeing the smile on the taller woman's face. Since when did she smile? Vanille looked at her cautiously as she sat on the stairs to lace her runners up. "What's wrong?"

Lightning was quick to shake her head. "Nothing is wrong Vanille… Everything is great! Better than it has been in years!" Vanille was starting to look at her like she had grown a second set of arms. Lightning looked to Serah. "You didn't tell her? " She looked back to Vanille. "She is waking up Vanille! Snow just called and said Fang is waking up." Vanille blinked and practically yanked Lightning off her feet as she went out to the car.

The crystal gave way and Fang woke up on the hard ground, among splinters of crystal. She groaned and pushed herself up off her stomach cursing lightly as she tried to dust her arm off and dislodge the shards stuck in her arms. She looked around the cavern and shook her head. Where in the world was she? and more importantly… Where was her sister?

"Vanille?" She looked around as she got to her feet and walked to where she had been sleeping up until about thirty seconds earlier. She pulled her lance free from the remaining crystal with a grunt and looked to the vacant spot that had held Vanille. She felt the panic in her chest rising a little and she looked around.

"Vanille!" she winced at the echo in the cavern and spotted light streaming in. Light meant a way gave a final look around before making her way towards the light. She tugged hard on her sari as it got caught on jagged crystal, making a face at the sound of the fabric tearing.

"Damn… This is my favorite one too." She shook her head and squeezed her way out of the cavern. She lowered her head as she made her way out of the final passage, her hand coming to rest on cold metal as she stepped out. Fang squinted hard at the blinding light, feeling a little ill as she was hit with the sudden smell of machinery.

She rubbed hard at her eyes and looked around, greeted with stunned faces and silence. She looked around at the crew as they stood gawking at the Oerban huntress. She gripped her lance tighter "Where is she?" she looked around. "What did you do with my Vanille?" Her stance lowered slightly, all her instincts telling her to go on the defensive.

After coming out from making the last of his calls Snow was quick to move to her. "Fang! Finally!" he beamed. "The others are on their way. Vanille will be so happy to see you… And I can't even imagine how Light's going to react… Wait until you meet Eli-"

Snow's rambling cut short as he felt the tip of Fang's lance pressed to his neck. "Who are you? Where is she? I'll kill you if you hurt her." Snow put his hands up and shook his head.

"Whoa Fang… It's me Snow. I am a friend." She watched him a moment before lowering her weapon, her green eyes still furious. She paused at the sound of a car door and turned to the noise.

"FANG! It's really you!" Vanille was coming at her fast and Fang barely had the time to drop her weapon before the shorter woman grabbed hold of her and tackle-hugged her into the dirt.

Fang hugged Vanille hard and kissed her hair. "I was worried sick about you yeah? Why did you wander off? I looked for you all night!"

Vanille blinked, still laying with her in the dirt. "Fang." She shook her head. "I've been awake for over two years! You're the one who kept us apart sleepy head." Vanille moved off the other Pulsian.

Fang shook her head. "No… I just saw you…" She paused and looked at her hand, not feeling the numbness anymore, the hand she was holding onto Vanille with as she slept. Fang sat up slowly and jumped a little at another hand coming out in an offer to help her to her feet. She looked up at the owner and cautiously took her hand, assured that if Vanille thought they were safe, then they must be. Fang sized up Lightning as she pulled her to her feet. She could take the smaller woman, and what in the world was that woman wearing? You couldn't fight in that. She looked at the jeans and tank top strangely before the shorter, pink haired woman latched onto the front of her sari, pulling Fang down and kissing her hard on the mouth.

She could hear the huge blond man let out a whoop behind them and Vanille let out a small squeal before she pulled away from Lightning. "Who are you people?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Lightning stepped back from the taller woman and let the words sink in.

Fang had no clue who she was. Or anyone else other than Vanille for that matter. All those years of waiting and figuring out feelings and what to say just ended up in misguided affection. The flustered soldier looked to Vanille, a hand moving to her lips, feeling them burning still. She had just made an ass of herself and the pride that she shook loose in the car as they drove here was starting to come back with a vengeance. She turned on her heel and quickly moved past her brother-in-law to go to her car. She needed to escape and figure out what to do next.

The last five years had taken their toll on Lightning, she had her sister back and Cocoon was saved but at the cost of two friends. She hadn't realized how hard it hit and how much it had hurt until Vanille appeared again. She'd gotten the call at work about the appearance of a strange woman out in the wilds of Gran Pulse. Her squadron had been dispatched as she had more experience with the area. When they had arrived she felt her chest nearly explode at the sight of Vanille, wrapped in a blanket and eating everything put in front of her. She remembered it being the first time she'd laughed in a long time when the shorter woman had dropped everything and run to her. Her elation was short lived when she looked around and saw no sign of the tall brunette that she dreamed of most nights.

Vanille had been great for her over the last two years. Lightning didn't realize how low things had gotten for her before Vanille woke until recently. Vanille was like a spark of light in Lightning's otherwise dark life. Maybe it was the fact that having Vanille wake up so soon gave her hope that Fang would follow suit. Or maybe it was the fact that Vanille wouldn't let things drop and picked up on Lightning's mixed emotions almost instantly. It had taken the Oerban all of half an hour to discern that something was not right with the soldier and she used her upbeat nature to torture a confession out of Lightning on the ride home from Pulse. Lightning of course was quick to deny that there were any feelings involved aside from the ones she put front years earlier, but Vanille wasn't buying it. In the two years since Vanille had awoken the two had become close and Lightning was finding it easier to actually vocalize her feelings to the younger woman, if only on a rare occasion.

When the conversations turned more towards what would happen when Fang woke up Lightning once again started to close herself off to Vanille. Her resistance to take any sort of action was met with support from the younger woman. Vanille had known from past conversations with Fang that the older woman found Lightning to be interesting and she caught the occasional staring that came out of her sister. It never made sense to Vanille why Fang just didn't take what she wanted. That plan always seemed to work with the girls in their village. Vanille was sure to let Lightning know there was a change Fang might be interested too. The whole time being careful not to let her know too much… She didn't need Fang to kill her when she woke up from stasis.

Lightning sighed and sat on the trunk of her car, looking at her hands. She rolled her eyes when she felt the suspension on her car bounce as Snow sat next to her on the trunk. He let out a long sigh and in a bold move that might have meant his impending doom put a heavy arm over her shoulders and pulled her in to hug her lightly.

"I'm sure she's just shell shocked sis." Lightning cringed a little, Snow was a good guy, one that she'd even grown to care about over the years but she felt embarrassed and his pity was the last thing she needed. Lightning gave him a hard push off the hood of the car.

"I am not your sister you idiot." Snow hit the ground with a grunt and then chuckled, peeking up at her over the side of the car.

"I had it coming and I know it." he grinned as he got back up to his feet.

Vanille was all smiles as she watched Fang put her lance away and lift the tattered fabric of her sari to inspect it with a frown. Vanille took the fabric away and shook her head.

"We'll get you something to wear when we get home. Stop fussing with it." She grinned. "I didn't think you would ever wake up!" She bounced on the balls of her feet and watched as Fang looked her over. Vanille knew she hadn't changed much in the time, filling out a little and looking more grown up now. She knew that Fang was working it out; if she had been awake as long as she said it would mean that Vanille was now physically older than she was. Vanille could see the silent processing her sister was going through. Fang eyed the outfit her sister wore, clearly unsure what to make of the more modern clothing.

"It's new… Not like we had back on Oerba." Vanille grinned, not giving Fang a chance to speak before grabbing her hand. "You're probably soooooo hungry. I know I was!" She bounded off towards a trailer with Fang following her.

Fang looked around to take in the surroundings, sort of curious where the overly friendly pinkette went. Vanille held up the food she and Lightning picked up on their way. Her sister's voice pulled her out of her thoughts

"Sit and eat and I will fill you in on what you missed." Vanille practically pushed her into a chair and started to babble.

Fang rubbed the back of her neck and looked around again, still confused and sort of uneasy; she'd barely spoken since Vanille showed up and knew that the silence was unlike her but really she had no clue what to say. When the site medic moved to check on her she was quick to vacate her chair, her hand moving to her weapon as she tried to give him her best 'go away' look. Vanille rolled her eyes and shook her head, her hand coming to rest lightly on Fang's arm.

"He's okay. He just wants to make sure you aren't hurt Fang. Sit and eat." She bossily pointed to the food. Fang sat and picked at it, cutting off the younger woman's babbling again.

"Who was the bird?" She looked at her sister, her fingertips moving to her lips. Vanille paused and then grinned wide.

"Lightning? Isn't she great and wow so pretty! She's a friend! And she liiiiiikes you." Fang glanced over to the direction Lightning went , not listening to her sister much anymore.

"I just do not understand Snow… Vanille remembered who we were. Why doesn't Fang?" Lightning rubbed her forehead and watched the Pulsians as they were catching up. Her brother-in-law gave a big shrug as he sat next to her again.

"Fang couldn't remember last time either. Maybe she slept too long… You think?" he offered. Lightning made a face.

"I feel like such a fool. I kissed her! Did you see that?" She made a face and tore her eyes off of Fang, looking at her hands.

"We all saw it. I am sure it would have gone over well if she knew who you were." Snow said with a chuckle.

Nothing in that statement gave any sort of reassurance to the soldier and she shot him a dirty look. After all the coaching and support Vanille had given her over the last two years after she finally confessed to the other woman that she had feelings for Fang… After all of the assurances that Fang would not laugh in her face… After Vanille said Fang might even share the feelings because she'd had dalliances with women in the past on Oerba… There she was feeling like a spaz. She sighed and looked back to her hands. Snow sighed and watched Fang and Vanille.

"Serah wants to make dinner for all of us. She wants to meet Fang and thank her for what she did." He looked back to Lightning. "Maybe being around all of us will help jog her memory. He tried to smile at her reassuringly and she shook her head.

"I'll pass." she shook her head, really not in the mood to be social.

"I don't think so sis… If you don't show up I will send Serah to come and get you… And you don't want that, you know what she is like when she wants something." Snow gave a wide grin as Lightning looked up at the sky.

"Etro… Why would you do this to me? What did I do to deserve this lunk?" Snow kept grinning as she glanced back to him with a bit of a smirk. He laughed heartily and nudged her, knowing what button to push next.

"That's more like it. Besides, it would break Eli's heart if you were the only one not there." Lightning smiled a little again.

"Sure. That's fair… Use Eli against me, you know he's my weakness."

Lightning hopped down off the car and put her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, she took a deep breath and put on a smile as she made her way back over. Fang was sitting at the table, burger halfway up to her mouth and a look of disbelief on her face.

"Again? Why the hell would I want to do it again?" Fang looked at Vanille, shocked. Vanille sighed and shook her head.

"You didn't do it to destroy Cocoon this time… You did it to save everyone!" Fang shook her head and put the burger down, feeling rather disgusted.

"Why the bloody hell would I want to save Cocoon scum? They hate us Vanille… Ya know that." Lightning felt a small pang of hurt at the words. Vanille took a deep breath.

"I told you Fang. There are no more people from Gran Pulse… Just us… Me and you… That's it." She gave a pleading look to Lightning as the soldier sat at the table with crossed her arms on the table top and looked Fang over, her blue eyes slowing when they met Fang's green eyes. She let them travel down, past that beauty mark under her eye, thinking to herself how appropriate that phrase was when it came to Fang. It was so hard to keep from throwing herself at the confused woman.

"Nobody here wants to hurt you Fang. Cocoon used to be a lot different than it is now." Lightning couldn't help but smile at her, hoping to ease the worry.

Saving Cocoon? Fang wasn't so sure she was buying it. She defiantly raised a brow. "Vanille says you are l'cie too. You and that enormous bloke both." Fang nodded to Snow and then looked back to Lightning, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "Where is your brand?" Much to her surprise Lightning immediately went as pink as her hair before muttering.

"Uh…. It's gone. I don't have it anymore. I am not l'cie anymore." Fang shook her head. "You ain't c'ieth and you ain't crystal… So what are ya?" Vanille rolled her eyes and sighed like this was all so simple.

"Fang, don't question this, it is a good thing and we should be happy." Vanille let out a startled squeak when Fang leaned in to check for her brand, making the medic and Snow blush. Not seeing it, Fang sat back and looked at her own arm.

"We have no focus." She paused and then started to grin, ever so slowly as the reality of this settled in. "Vanille! We're free! We have no focus!"

Fang was still beaming as she sat in the front seat of Lightning's car, Vanille sitting behind her in the back. Her mood had improved tenfold and even the headache and amnesia weren't about to slow her down… She was free! After centuries it had happened! She caught Lightning glancing over at her out of the corner of her eye and hearing Lightning sigh, she looked away from the window to Lightning. She smiled a little and leaned towards her, letting her voice lower to that tone she knew women loved.

"If I knew ya were waitin' to kiss me I might have woken up earlier yeah?" Lightning blinked and looked at her, not noticing the traffic light changing behind them until there was a honk behind them. She blushed furiously and stepped on the gas. Fang looked back out the window and grinned, she was in a great mood and she had hoped that would improve the stoic one's mood.

Lightning made eye contact with Vanille in the mirror as she drove and Vanille gave her an 'I told you so' look before grinning and looking out the window. Lightning pulled up outside her condo and killed the engine.

"Okay. So Serah wants us to be at her place for dinner. I thought you might want to shower and change… Or something." She looked to Fang. Fang gave a nod.

"I would love that… Or something." The last part was clearly mocking her judging by the slight smirk. The now-youngest woman got out of the car and stretched her arms high above her head, obviously still grinning at her new found freedom. Lightning's eyes never left the trim, muscled body of the other woman. Fang lowered her arms and raised her brows as she noticed Lightning watching her.

"See somethin' ya like?" Again Lightning knew she had turned pink, looking at the ground and mumbling a dismissal as she walked up the front stairs. She wanted to get inside and away from Fang long enough to cool down before she needed a shower of her own.

Fang chuckled lowly as she followed Lightning, now the game was on. Almost as if reading her mind Vanille caught her arm.

"Fang! Don't tease her like that." Vanille pouted. Fang put an arm around her sister and pulled her in close.

"But she's cute when she blushes. I just can't seem to help myself. And besides, if she didn't want me to tease her… Why would she kiss me?" Fang's good mood almost seemed to be infectious, she even caught Lightning smiling at times. Fang stepped into the front hall of the house and looked around, her brows lifting as she spotted the shining metal of Lightning's gun blade as it sat on her desk. Fang strolled over to it after taking off her shoes and ran her fingertips on it. It would appear the pink haired one knew a thing or two about a good fight.

From across the room, lightning watched her with some curiosity, finding herself almost hoping the tall woman would be impressed by the weapon under her fingers. She took her coat off and dumped her keys on the first surface she passed on her way over. She put her hands in her back pockets and stood next to Fang a moment.

"It's a gun blade." She glanced up at the other woman for reaction before continuing. "If you want, after you settle in a little we can spar." She gave a non-committal shrug of her shoulders, not wanting to convey anything but a friendly offer to the huntress. There was a quiet moment that felt like forever before Fang gave a firm nod.

"I'd like that. Vanille can't keep up with me." Lightning watched Fang smile and wink before the inevitable happened and Vanille spoke.

"I can too! She's just to pig headed to know when to stop!" Lightning chuckled and shook her head at the banter, part of her wondering if Fang was always this high in spirits when she wasn't l'cie. She made her way to the stairs.

"Come with me. I'll get you set up with a shower and change of clothes."

Fang grinned at Vanille, who was still trying to defend herself before heading to follow Lightning up the stairs. On her way past the shorter Oerban she handed off her lance, not wanting to leave it just anywhere. She made her way up the stairs, watching the smaller woman in front of her. Vanille was right; this woman was definitely a stunner. It made Fang wonder what she had done in the last stasis break that got her such a warm welcome this time around. She blinked as Lightning handed her some towels on their way to the bathroom. She put them on the counter before speaking.

"Listen, Lightnin'… About earlier when ya first saw me... I'm sorry that I can't remember ya." She sighed and leaned on the bathroom counter. She tried to make eye contact with Lightning, but the other woman was too busy avoiding it. "Obviously there was somethin' there yeah?" Lightning shook her head a little.

"Nothing serious, just forget about it Fang. You need to worry about you right now." Lightning tried to slip past her into the hall. Fang sighed and caught her by the waist as she passed.

"Give me some time Sunshine… I'm sure I'll come around." She let the soldier go before closing the bathroom door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

-Thanks to all of you who gave me great feed back! I am seriously hoping that I have worked out the formatting issues I had on the first chapter. I am glad that I wasn't the only one who felt like their eyeballs were melting when they looked at it.

-That said I also realized how OOC Fang's dialogue was and decided that needed to be rectified too. I hope this is a little more like her.

-Thanks to ElissaCousland for pointing out I had been unclear with my conversations. I am hoping I fixed that bad habit along with the whole scene break issues. I type like I talk sometimes and I am one of those people that is prone to verbal diarrhea when I get nervous. It would appear my writing is the same way.

I'm going to try and keep up the good pace at churning this out. I'm off work for a few days and finding myself with little else to do so updates should come pretty steadily.

**Additional notes: **

Holy crap... I think I have this figured out... Finally.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Lightning made her way back down the stairs, smiling a little at Fang calling her Sunshine. She sat back on the couch and looked at Vanille. There was silence a moment before Lightning spoke up nervously. "Well… She seems to be okay."

Vanille smiled sweetly at her, deciding not to hold back here. "She does. I cannot believe you kissed her! That was so totally not in the script."

Lightning chuckled as she watched Vanille bounce in her seat she lowered her voice. "My mind just melted when I saw her. That was all I could think to do. It was stupid and I know it."

Vanille shook her head hard. "No way! It was brave, and brilliant and totally romantic. It's not like you knew she had no memories," Lightning put her feet up on the table and watched her friend as she continued. "Her memory will come back. I know it!"

Lightning groaned a little. "Saying that isn't as reassuring as everyone seems to think it is."

Vanille clasped her hands together in front of her. "And I told you that she would be interested… She's totally flirting with you! You guys looked so cute together..." She just kept rambling and Lightning didn't have the heart to stop the excited woman.

Fang moaned at how good the hot shower felt. She was more than a little disappointed that she couldn't remember anything. She sighed and washed her hair, not really sure what that night would bring. She wasn't sure where she was staying; she hoped that it'd be with Vanille because she wanted to be near someone that wasn't a stranger. Vanille had told her she was staying with Snow and Lightning's sister, so maybe that's where she would be staying too. She sighed and let the hot water run down her shoulders and breasts. It was weird to be here in someone else's shower and part of her wondered if she'd been here before. Maybe Lightning was sweet coating things about the seriousness of their relationship prior to stasis. There was something about the other woman and the way she looked at her that gave Fang a strange feeling of triumph. It was almost like this was a long time coming. She shut the water off and wrapped up in a towel before stepping out of the shower. She reached to the counter to look for the clothing Lightning was going to give her and saw nothing. She sighed and tied the towel tighter before leaving the bathroom.

Lightning came out of the kitchen with a mug of tea in her hand for Vanille, stopping dead as she passed the stairs. Standing on the landing with damp skin and hair was Fang. Fang in just a little blue towel that looked amazing with all that tanned skin. Lightning had always had a vague curiosity about the Oerban woman, but at that moment she found herself thinking about nothing beyond how those long legs would feel wrapped around her waist. Thankfully for Lightning, Fan failed to notice the flush that spread over the soldier's pale chest and shoulders.

"Did you need something?" Lightning cautiously looked up to her and then it clicked. "Shit. I was supposed to get you something to wear," She put the tea down with Vanille before heading up the stairs, slipping past the towel-clad woman letting herself breathe in the smell of her as she passed. She went upstairs, totally enthralled by the scent of jasmine that followed her into her room. She went to her closet and looked to Fang. There was no way that the woman's long legs would fit into her pants but the waist might be okay. It would have to be shorts. She tossed a pair of black capris onto the bed with a belt before getting out a long tank top from a drawer. She took a clean button up shirt for herself so she could change.

"We can go out shopping to get some stuff for you tomorrow if you want," she mumbled as she made her way out of the room to let her change.

Fang made a small chuckle as she picked up the tank top to put it on. "Thanks!" She threw the word over her shoulder, not even giving Lightning a chance to leave before the towel was off and she was getting dressed. The top was a tight fit on her shoulders and the capris were snug but they did the job. She fastened the belt and took a look in the mirror to make sure she looked okay. She gave a small nod of approval and made her way out of Lightning's room. She came back down the stairs and moved to sit in the couch. Vanille grinned and sat with her, taking Fang's arm and putting it around her shoulders. Fang smiled and leaned into the shorter girl.

"Weird looking clothes eh? But they are comfy," Fang smiled and stretched her legs out. "So… When do we need to get out of here?" Fang looked to Lightning for confirmation.

Lightning looked at her watch, pulling the sleeve of her shirt up. "Whenever we feel like showing up I guess."

Serah shook her head as she peeled potatoes. "Poor Claire… She must have been so devastated," she looked at her husband as he tidied up toys from around the kitchen.

"It was awesome though… It was like all the emotions she had for like her entire life just went bam! And exploded all over," he ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. "I didn't even know she liked girls."

Serah gave him a look that her sister would have been proud of and put the knife down before turning to him. "Why does that even matter Snow? Poor Claire put herself out there finally and it just went sour on her. Why would it matter if it was a woman?" She crossed her arms over her chest and Snow could almost hear the ice breaking under him.

"No! It's not important… Totally not important at all," he shook his head hard, making any attempt at this point to secure his spot sleeping in the bed that night. He laughed nervously and nearly ran for the door when he heard the doorbell ring. He swung the door wide, wanting to kiss whoever just saved him from his hormonal wife. "Hope… You are a sight for sore eyes!"

"Is she here yet?" Hope craned his neck to try and look past the man in front of him. Snow laughed and shook his head, letting Hope in past him.

"Last I heard she was heading to Light's place with Vanille," he smirked at the blush that came over Hope's cheeks. "They should be here soon."

"Oh? Yeah okay… That's good-great even," he took his jacket off. The last time they had all been together was for Snow's twenty-sixth birthday about a month earlier. Lebreau had supplied the party favors and by the end of the night Hope could barely stand. Vanille had taken it upon herself to get the Nineteen year old guardian corps recruit safely to bed. The whole situation worked itself up to an awkward attempt at a kiss and Hope's even more awkward confession of love.

"Hey! It's my favorite little Don Juan!" Serah said with a laugh as she leaned in the kitchen doorway. Hope made a face; he was never going to live it down. At least Vanille had taken it in stride. He grinned a little as Eli started to drag him off towards his room.

Fang got out of the car and let out a low whistle as she looked at the house. She looked to Vanille and chuckled. "This is where they are keepin' ya?" She nodded her approval.

"Yeah… Lightning helped them get it after the wedding. She does really well for herself. She is a soldier… A lieutenant to boot," she gave a firm nod and a thumbs up to Lightning behind Fang's back. The gesture was cute but made Lightning feel like she was on some sort of matchmaking reality show.

"Well Sunshine… Colour me impressed! I was worried that weapon of yers was going to waste," she smirked as she followed Lightning up the front steps. Lightning pushed the door open and stepped inside, motioning for them to follow.

"Oh my god…" Serah was quick to move past her husband. She smiled up at the strange woman. "Hi! I'm Claire's sister Serah!" She offered a hand. Fang looked a little confused at the use of the name Claire and looked to Lightning.

"I assume yer Claire too? Since nobody else here could be her sister," She chuckled and took Serah's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you lovey," Fang blinked and nearly fell over as Serah pulled her down to hug her.

"You have no clue who I am, I know that. But you also have no clue what you did for me either," Serah pulled away slowly. "I am here because of you… I have this amazing family because of your sacrifice and I just want to tell you how much that means to me Fang."

The tall huntress chuckled a little and had to look down, not sure how to take the praise. "Lovey, I'm not sure why I did what I did… But I know I am glad I did it. Everyone here seems so happy and ya all seem to think I had somethin' to do with it," She smiled and looked to Lightning a moment before looking back. "Thank ya for invitin' me out tonight. Ya make me feel like some sort of hero," She smiled at the shorter woman, blinking as she spotted someone peeking out from behind Snow's legs.

"Come on Eli… Come meet Fang," This time the voice came from a young man, tall, with spikey silver hair and an unsure smile. Hope walked to Fang and smiled wide. "You look the same as you did five years ago," He offered a hand. "I'm Hope. Another former l'cie."

"Hope works under my command with the guardian corps," Lightning offered. She grinned a little at Fang before scooping up her nephew. "And this is Eli!" Lightning grinned and looked at the boy, who nodded and smiled to Fang.

"I'm Fang too!" Eli said with a nod.

"What he means is that his middle name is Fang… He is named after you of course," Snow smiled and took the boy from his aunt. Fan blinked and looked to her sister, who was grinning widely. Fang looked back to the little family.

"I… I am honored… Really," She was astounded by these people and felt awful that she couldn't remember them. A child named for her, a woman that clearly had feelings for her, and the way that Hope looked at her as if she were some sort of Goddess… It was a lot. What made the situation even stranger was the fact that she felt totally at ease with them. Snow gave her a grin.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to start getting dinner on the grill," he chuckled and made his way back to the kitchen with his wife.

After dinner Fang sat in the grass next to Vanille she was all smiles and looked around the yard. Sazh had arrived shortly after they had with his son Dajh in tow. His reaction to seeing Fang was enough to nearly floor Fang, hugging her before she even knew his name, not bothering to stop himself from crying as he thanked her again and again. She shook her head and leaned back on her elbows.

"Sort of overwhelming isn't it? I thought it was when they did it to me," Vanille asked with a grin. Fang gave a nod as she watched Lightning talk to her Serah and Hope.

"Answer somethin' for me… and I want honesty Vanille," she looked at her sister. "What's the deal with Sunshine over there? Why the lip lock when she saw me? I asked her and she said there was nothing before."

Vanille sipped her beer and sighed. "Honestly Fang. I am not sure what is up. You guys used to wander off together, sparring, scouting," She shrugged, not wanting to get in the middle or lose Lightning's trust. "You never mentioned anything happening that would make me assume something you know… Happened."

"I can see something happenin'. I mean it wouldn't have surprised me," Fang kept her eyes on Lightning and picked at the label on her beer bottle, she sipped her drink before she continued. "If we were back in Oerba, I would have easily given her chase," She let out a low chuckle.

"Well maybe something will happen now!" Vanille laughed nervously at that. "You know, since you are staying at her place and all…" she cringed when Fang choked on her mouthful of beer and gave her a glare. "I am in the only spare room here and Hope lives with his dad so their place is full. "

Fang raised a hand to stop Vanille. "It's alright Vanille. I am sure I will get by," she grinned slowly, eyes still on the pinkette. "She might have a harder time of it though," She got to her feet and made her way over to where Dajh and Eli were playing some sort of sword fighting game.

Serah smiled and took a seat next to the older Farron. "Claire… She is really something," She shook her head. "I know she can't remember anything and I think that just adds to her charm. She seems so modest," she lowered her voice. "I heard she was pretty Claire… But oh my goodness… What an understatement! " Lightning gave a small nod and put her sneakered feet up.

"She is even more stunning than I remembered," Lightning said with a smile as she watched the tall Oerban playing in the yard with Eli and Dajh. They had equipped her with a stick and now she was trying to fend the boys off. It was sort of cute to watch the three of them. She had never pictured Fang as being a nurturing type. It sort of made sense though when she thought about the way Fang was with Vanille.

"Maybe you need to sit her down and have a talk with her Claire. If you guys connected before she went to sleep then I am sure you can connect again now," Serah smiled and leaned back, putting her hands on her round belly. Lightning shook her head.

"No… She has enough on her shoulders right now, I am not about to add to that," she got up slowly and made her way over to where Fang and the boys were playing. She smiled to herself as she sat on the swing set. Fang stopped what she was doing and handed off her sword before coming to sit on the swing next to Lightning.

"You having a good time Sunshine?" She leaned back on her swing and started to spin slowly to wind the chain.

Lightning watched Fang let go and spin back to where she started. "Why do you keep calling me that?" Fang chuckled and stopped to look at her.

"I am really not sure… It just seems to fit ya," she started to wind the chain again. "Ya want me to stop callin' you that?"

Lightning shook her head. "You used to call me that before. It is just weird to hear it again." Fang paused and looked at her before spinning on the swing again. She was quiet a long moment before swinging to the side to crash her swing into Lightning's.

"Weird… I don't know Sunshine," she shrugged. "It just popped into my head and stuck yeah?" Fang smiled and looked over to the others. "They're great ya know? Your family."

"You know Fang. They are your family too now," Lightning smiled and looked down to the grass. Fang reached over to lift her chin again.

"No reason to be shy…" She smiled and started to actually swing. "So… Vanille tells me that I am crashin' at your place yeah?" She smirked slowly, her green eyes lighting up dangerously. "We sharing a bed?" Lightning's eyes widened, if Fang kept on the way she had been it was going to be hard to keep away.

"Okay just stop with that. It's making me uneasy Fang," Lightning got up off her swing, having decided to put the brakes on this while she still could. Fang was quick to scramble off of hers.

"Woah! Claire… I didn't mean to upset ya…" Fang reached to slow her. Lightning pulled away.

"Don't call me that…" Lightning shook her head and started off towards the others. Fang blinked and went after her.

"I'm sorry Sunshine… Light… I will stop. I will be on my best behaviour yeah?" She took Lightning's hand and pulled her back. "Stop avoidin' me! Seriously, I like talking to ya."

Lightning sighed and turned back to her. "Fang. I think that we need to drop this for now. For the sake of you getting better anyways," she gave Fang's hand a gentle squeeze before heading back to the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

-Okay, here we do. Hope this is to everyone's liking. After the last chapter went up I got a couple anonymous comments about my punctuation (Which sort of sucks because I can't send you a message to thank you)... So I attempted to adjust that. Sorry, I am used to writing term papers more than anything. It has been years since I wrote something that didn't include law jargon... So this is an adjustment.

Thanks again for the continuing support.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Fang effectively felt like a first rate, five star jack ass. She spent the rest of the gathering avoiding Lightning, trying to stick close to Vanille or the kids. Vanille had picked up that the conversation between her sister and their former leader hadn't gone well but when she pressed either woman for information she didn't get what she was looking for. Fang had grumpily told her to drop it and Lightning had gone back to putting her walls up so part of her was worries that things could get volatile when they two of them went home together. She caught a hold of Fang's arm before she could get to the door and leave with Lightning for the night.

"What is it now Vanille?" Fang asked, the grumpy tone from earlier starting to return. The redhead lowered her voice.

"Be nice to her and if you can't do it then call me okay?" She gave a pleading look to her tall sister.

"Oh by Etro's tits Vanille! I was being nice… She's just being…" She looked to Light. "Frigid-Or something!" Fang crossed her arms over her chest, not willing to back down from Vanille without a fight. She wasn't in the wrong here. She was only trying to make Lightning feel better about her earlier and to let her know that she wasn't entirely closed to the woman's advances. Were women always this complicated? Had she forgotten over the years?

"Don't you swear at me Oerba Yun Fang! She was in a great mood until I left you two alone," Vanille poked her hard in the chest. "You go home and you fix this! I won't have Lightning go back to shutting everyone out."

Fang waved her away and headed to the door. "Good night Vanille," she said dryly as the younger woman looked pouty.

The ride to Lightning's condo was a long and quiet one. Fang reached to play with the radio only to have her hand seized by Lightning's, she pulled it back slowly.

"I am sorry about earlier Fang… This is all just so hard for me," Lightning said and sighed. "I… Do not really do the relationship thing."

"Oh goodness Sunshine," Fang laughed. "I was teasin' ya. It isn't like I pulled out a ring and some kind of proposal," she smiled a little and turned in her seat to face Lightning. "I know you don't like talkin' or expressin' yourself Lightning. Vanille yapped my ear off all night about you."

Lightning's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Fang I-" Fang shook her head.

"I can do the talking here," Fang watched her. "Sunshine, I am not sure what went on with the two of us before because nobody will tell me anything," she looked out the window. "Ya obviously care about me because kisses like the one you gave me say a lot." Lightning sighed and glanced at her at the lights.

"It was silly and rash and not what I do Fang. We can forget all about it."

"No… We aren't going to just stomp all over your feelings here. I can't remember anything but that doesn't mean I don't want to yeah?" Fang looked back to her. "Maybe if you talk to me more, it'll help me figure this out."

"Fang, I am not even sure -I- have figured it out. It was more like there was a connection than anything. Nothing happened beyond talking, and none of the talking was about the two of us," Lightning looked over her shoulder as she changed lanes. Fang gave a small nod and kept watching her.

"Okay. I just don't want to seem like a complete slag," Fang laughed a bit, trying to ease the tension. "I guess I just get to know you again. I am fine with that."

Lightning pulled the car into her parking spot and shut the engine off. "Come on, let's get inside," she got out of the car and made her way up to the condo. She opened the door and gave a nod to signal Fang to go in ahead of her.

"Maybe I should let ya hit the sheets Sunshine," Fang took her shoes off. "You're probably tired."

Lightning took her coat off and made her way into the living room, she unbuttoned a couple of her buttons and rolled up her sleeves. "I'm not in a hurry to go to bed. I think I might have some wine," she went into the kitchen. "You are welcome to join me, unless you are tired."

"I have slept more than enough recently," Fang followed her into the kitchen. "Where do I find wine glasses?" She opened a random cupboard. Lightning looked in the fridge for a good bottle of wine.

"They are next to the sink, top shelf," Lightning opened the bottle of wine and made her way back to the living room, making herself comfortable on the couch. It didn't take long before Fang joined her, coming in silently and sitting on the other end of the couch.

"So Lightning... You're a soldier yeah? What got you involved?" She took the bottle and poured them each a glass.

"My parents died," Lightning sipped her wine. "I had to take care of Serah. I met a recruiter and the money was good."

"I am sorry. I didn't know," Fang swirled the wine in her glass. "You like it though right? Since you are a ranking officer now."

"I like it well enough; most of the acclaim I have gotten came from my time as a l'cie," she turned to face Fang and settled into the couch, pulling her legs up under her. She could feel Fang's eyes on her and it made her blush a little. "I suppose I have you to thank for that."

"You did that all on your own. I was just trying to keep people I care about alive," Fang sipped her drink. "Or so I have been told," She smiled a little behind her wine glass.

Lightning smiled back and sipped her wine. "What about you? I know you are a hunter, how did that happen?"

"My village had limited things you could do. I could have been a wife and mother, a farmer or a hunter and protector… So I took up arms," She shrugged. "My father was a hunter, most of my clan were. My father died defending my mother from l'cie during the War of Transgression."

"I knew that Vanille met you in an orphanage," Lightning pulled a knee up and wrapped her arms around it. "You must have been young."

Fang gave a short nod. "I was ten or so… She would have been eight. I used to keep to myself, and you know how well that would have gone over with her," she chuckled a little and looked up from her wine glass. "I guess I felt it was up to me you know? Most of my clan was gone and we were always the village's best fighters so when it was my turn to defend my people I decided I wasn't going to let them down, so I decided to become l'cie." This was the first time Lightning had heard Fang's side of the story.

"You couldn't remember much of that last time," she sipped her wine. "I guess you are better off after the last nap."

"Maybe, but honestly I think I would have been better off not rememberin'. It's hard to know that about yourself, the things that you would be willing to do."

"Yeah, but the last time you did it, the intent was noble Fang. So if you are harbouring thoughts that you are in anyway a bad person, you need to stop right there," Lightning let her chin come to rest on her knee. "The hardest times in someone's life can bring out the darkest parts of them, but it can also bring out the light." She finished her wine and smiled when Fang topped them both up again. "I have seen nothing but light in you Fang."

"You're sweet for saying that Sunshine," Fang's eyes dropped back down to her wine glass. "You think that even though I could have killed everyone on Cocoon? Even though the only reason I never did was because I wasn't strong enough to do it on my own? Vanille is the hero here. Not me."

"That is complete bullshit Fang!" Lightning shook her head. "You were the hero last time. You gave up everything for us when it looked like we were all done for," she looked at the younger woman fiercely. "So I am not about to sit here and listen to you say things like that. You don't remember the sacrifice you made… But I do," she reached to take Fang's hand in hers and brought it up to kiss her palm. "Now ask yourself why I kissed you when I saw you again."

Fang was a little taken aback by the words coming from Lightning. She said nothing, made no attempt to pull her hand away from the soldier, and wouldn't pull her eyes off of Lightning's steel blue ones. Her hand moved to slip itself around Lightning's neck as she leaned in, reaching to take both wine glasses with her free hand and put them on the table. She softly pulled the other woman in to press her lips against Lightning's jaw and slowly dragged the kissing up to her mouth. Lightning didn't let herself pull away from the kiss; she'd waited five years for this. Lightning moaned a little into the kiss as Fang moved in closer to deepen it. There was no fight for dominance in the kiss because Lightning was by far less experienced than Fang so she was willing to let Fang take control. It was also Fang that pulled away first, her eyes impossibly bright.

"Sorry Lightning… I know I promised to keep my distance," she put a hand on the shorter woman's cheek. "I've just been waiting to do that since we sat down on the couch." Lightning spoke quietly, almost sounding out of breath. She looked anywhere but at the Pulsian.

"No, it was okay Fang… Really it was."

"You're adorable when you blush," Fang took the pinkette's chin and turned her face back so she could meet her eyes. "I am sure if ya told me how you felt before I became crystal that I would have felt the same way."

"Vanille told me that you might have," Lightning blushed harder. Fang let out a laugh and shook her head.

"Vanille knows my ways. Apparently, she also knows my type," Fang reached for her wine glass. Lightning raised a brow.

"And what is your type?"

"Slim, feminine and capable of kicking my ass," Fang said with a grin. "At least I assume you can hold your own in a fight."

"I've held my own against you before," Lightning grinned and shrugged. "I could do it again."

Fang grinned and moved closer to her on the couch. "Maybe I need to find new ways to distract you," she leaned to kiss her neck. Lightning laughed a little and swatted at her.

"You are distracting enough as it is thanks," she smiled at Fang and shook her head. "I should head to bed," she sat up, thinking to herself. "_Before I do something I might regret."_ Fang got to her feet and started to clear up the wine and glasses. She put them in the kitchen sink and came back into the living room.

"Where am I staying?" She rubbed the back of her neck and followed lightning when she motioned for her to come. Lightning led her upstairs and to the spare room.

"Make yourself at home and let me know if you need anything," Lightning tugged her down by her shirt to kiss her lightly. "Good night Fang." She turned and made her way down the hall to her room, shutting the door behind her. Fang grinned a little and went into her room. She looked around; the décor was fairly simple but nice, neutral shades and the softest bed Fang had ever seen. She stripped down and crawled under the sheets, stretching out and relaxing instantly. She grinned a little as she thought about Lightning and how soft her skin and lips were.

Lightning was having a hard time falling asleep. The decision to go to bed was mostly self-preservation on her part. Something about the other woman made it hard for her to control herself and it was scary for the soldier, she was usually completely in control of everything. Even now as she laid in bed her mind moved to the other woman, she wondered if Fang was sleeping and what she was wearing in bed. Lightning caught herself dwelling on the thought of that tan skin and those long legs and shook her head. She put her eyes back on her book and tried to distract herself.

"Hey Sunshine… I guess you can't sleep either huh?" Spoke a husky voice from the door. Before Lightning could respond she saw Fang move to the bed, taking the book from the shorter woman's hands and tossing it to the floor.

"Fang… What are you doing in here?" Lightning asked, sort of startled at all of this. Her eyes on Fang, clad only in black panties and a matching bra, it was even better than she had expected.

The huntress let out a low laugh. "What does it look like I am doing Light? I am trying to help wear us out so we can get some sleep." Fang leaned in to kiss her neck, her hands moving to sweep Lightning's loose white t-shirt up and off, discarding it on the floor with the forgotten book.

"Fang…." Lightning moaned when she felt hot breath on her neck and cool hands moving up her side. Her eyes closed slowly. "Fang… I've never…" she started; the other woman was quick to silence her with a kiss.

"I know Sunshine. I'll be careful… I promise," She kissed lower down the other woman's body, starting to settle her own body between Lightning's thighs, pulling the comforter over her head as she kept kissing.

Lightning jumped and opened her eyes at the sound of a loud thud; her book had tumbled from her hands and hit the floor. She blinked and looked around the room and then checked under the covers… No Fang. She had a fleeting feeling of disappointment before she realized what had just happened. She could feel the heat coming from her flushed body and was glad she was alone. She shut the lights off and curled up in bed, trying to ignore her wandering thoughts and the heat that has built up between her legs.

God she needed a cold shower.

This woman was going to be the death of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was a fairly restless night for Lightning, the whole night her dreams followed a particular theme and when she woke up the next morning the thought of it made her blush. She lay in bed for a long time, reading and trying to relax before starting the day. Her phone went off on the table next to her and she took a look at the caller I.D. before picking up.

"Hey Vanille," she greeted. "No worries… We're both still alive."

"Good. I hope that Fang behaved herself last night. She and I had a little chat before you guys left. Is she awake yet? We're still going shopping today right?" her voice was too perky for this early in the morning and it made Lightning cringe a little.

"She's still asleep I think. I just woke up myself," Lightning got up out of bed, in boxers and a loose t-shirt. "We were up late. But yeah, we are totally still on for today."

"Good… Wake her up, she might be grumpy at first but she's always like that," Vanille giggled. Lightning made a noise to the affirmative as she made her way down the hall, knocking lightly.

"Fang? Are you awake?" She waited and then knocked again before opening the door slowly and stopping dead. The other woman was still asleep, on her stomach with her tattooed arm under her head. Her body was stretched out on the mattress, her raised arm causing the muscle on her side and back to stand out. Lightning blinked and looked at her for a long second. Fang was wearing nothing but the soft brown sheets, loose around her waist and making her tan skin look even richer in colour.

"Uhhh Fang…" She leaned to touch the other woman's bare back lightly. "Fang… The phone is for you."

The Pulsian stirred, raising herself up on her elbows slowly, keeping everything hidden. She squinted at the light, wild hair falling loose on her shoulders. She looked to lightning and reached for the phone. "Vanille I assume?"

Lightning handed the phone over with a nod before retreating, trying to distance herself from the beautiful and very naked woman sleeping in her spare room. She got back to her room and went directly to the ensuite to shower. She had to do something, anything to quell this foreign rush of hormones that was making it so she couldn't even think straight.

Fang sat up in bed and yawned. "Nagging me already Vanille?" She laughed a little, wondering what time it was.

"Well good morning to you too you jerk… So, did anything exciting happen last night? Lightning said you were up late. Not that I am trying to pry, just curious," Vanille spoke back.

"You are pryin' Vanille," Fang rubbed her eyes. "Yeah we were up late, talkin' and getting to know each other."

"And?" came the younger woman's impatient whine.

"And she's pretty fantastic. She seems to think a lot of me and one thing led to another…" Fang got up and wrapped the sheet around herself, trying to keep from dropping the phone.

"OH MY ETRO! You two had…" Vanille lowered her voice. "Sex?"

"No we didn't! Why would you assume that's where it would go?" Fang made her way down the stairs to make coffee.

"Because Fang, that's usually where things go with you and all girls that like you," Vanille stated matter of factly. There was a pause. "If you're fumbling around her kitchen… She keeps her coffee in the freezer."

"Bingo!" Fang said with a chuckle. "And for the record Vanille… I don't do that with ALL the girls."

"You've done it with enough of them." Vanille giggled.

Fang scoffed. "I will thank you to bloody well keep out of my business," she leaned to listen for the shower, hearing it running she grinned. "I kissed her. That's all that happened."

Vanille squeaked. "OH! This is so exciting! Wait until I tell Serah… She will be so-" Fang cut her off.

"You will tell no one Vanille. This stays quiet until Lightning says otherwise. You don't even know about it. Got that?" There was a certain amount of threat to her tone.

"Okay fine! Your secret is safe. Spoil sport," Vanille sighed on her end. "When are you guys going to be ready?"

"Just drinking some coffee and maybe getting food. Sunshine is in the shower right now," Fang took out a couple mugs. "We can call you when we are on our way."

Vanille could be heard talking to Serah before coming back. "Okay. We'll be ready! See you soon Fang!" and she hung up.

Fang shuffled around the kitchen, making herself a coffee before sitting at the kitchen table with it. She was only two sips in when Lightning appeared in the doorway.

"Morning! I would have made you a coffee but I wasn't sure what you put in it," Fang smiled, watching the other woman make a cup of coffee. Lightning was in jeans and a loose shirt, and definately trying hard not to stare at Fang as she sat down.

"Morning," it was more mumbled as she looked into her mug. "Nice outfit."

Fang looked herself over and laughed. "I wasn't about to come down here in my pjs," she winked at Lightning and sipped her coffee. "I am lucky I was lying' face down when you came in yeah?"

Lightning coughed on her coffee. "I think I was lucky too," she blushed. "I might not have made it out of there." Fang smirked.

"Not in one piece anyways," she chuckled and sipped her coffee. "Should I cook you somethin'?"

"No, we can get something when we go out. Then we'll take you out and get you some things, clothes, toiletries…" Lightning shrugged. "We all set aside money in case you and Vanille ever woke up. You're welcome to stay here though and if you want to work I think Lebreau might have something at her bar for you."

"Wow… I can't believe you guys set all this up for us," Fang watched her. "It's really amazing Sunshine… Thank you."

"What you guys did was amazing Fang. Think of this as a small token of our thanks. I have my life, my sister, everything because of what you did," Lightning took a sip of her coffee. "I can't express enough what that means to me."

Fang looked at her mug. "Vanille and I… We didn't have those things. She said we slept for hundreds of years, in which time our people were lost. We had nothin' else to lose. Really."

"You had us Fang. Our own sort of family…" Lightning looked away. "I was pretty lost at first. I sort of distanced myself…" She paused. "Well more than I usually do." She sighed. "I worked, a lot, I drank too… To numb the sting I guess. I hadn't thought too much about why I did it until Vanille woke up and you didn't."  
>"What changed?" Fang watched the shorter woman intently. Lightning was quiet for a long time as she tried to figure out how to say it.<p>

"When Vanille woke up alone I found myself disappointed. I missed you a lot more than I realized I guess. She helped me figure it out, got me to work less, drink less and spend more time with Serah and Snow. When I went to their wedding things became clear. I wanted that closeness with someone… Namely I wanted that closeness with you." Lightning cringed a little as she waited for a response.

Fang got up off her chair and moved to Lightning, pushing her chair back so she could sit in her lap. She leaned in and kissed her softly. "Well I am here now Claire." She put a hand to Lightning's cheek.

"When you woke up in my dreams you remembered me, I think I clung to that and it's why I kissed you like I did." Lightning leaned her cheek into Fang's palm. "It was a shock to me that you didn't."

"I am sure that in time I will. The way you are now I could see you havin' the same effect on me as I seem to have on you," Fang watched her eyes. "You sort of amaze me Sunshine. I've never had someone say things to me like you do and I've never had a compliment hit me as hard as it does when it comes from you."

Lightning pulled her in to kiss her harder this time, taking the lead away from the huntress. She let her hands settle on Fang's hips, pulling her in closer as they kissed. Fang took one of Lightning's warm hands in hers, pulling is off her him and slipping it under the sheet to rest on her bare hip instead. She was trying to encourage the soldier, to let her know that the closeness and that Lightning craved was hers if she wanted it. It was weird for Fang to give control up so easily but the change was welcome, it was nice to be the one that was hunted instead of the one that did the hunting all the time. Lightning ended the kiss reluctantly.

"We should stop… We need to meet Serah and Vanille," She swallowed hard. "If we keep this up Fang… I'll end up taking you to bed," her hand travelled up Fang's side. "I'm not ready for that, and we don't have the time we'd need." Fang leaned to kiss her softly before getting up.

"I'll go get dressed then Sunshine, so I can remove the temptation," Fang chuckled and left the kitchen. "But plan on continuing this later."

Vanille was dragging Fang around by the arm and yapping her ear off as they walked around the mall. Serah was all smiles as she hung further in the back with her own sister.

"Claire, I don't think I have ever seen you so smiley. I like it, it's a nice change," She pushed Lightning playfully as they walked. "This woman has quite the effect on you huh?"

"I can't help it Serah, she's just so incredible," Lightning grinned wide. "She has this modesty about what she did and this way of looking at me like I am the only other person on the planet."

"So, I guess this might be love huh Claire?" Serah nudged her again. "There is no way it's not."

"I don't doubt that Serah, I'm not about to say it to her though. I don't want her to feel like I am rushing her or pushing her," Lightning kept her eyes on Fang's tanned shoulders as the other woman was looking at clothing. "I was trying to hold out, but she encourages me and I find myself just going with her."

"That's a good thing Claire, you need someone to drag you out of that shell and if you are willing… Then all the better!" Serah grinned. "Soooooo… Have you guys… You know?"

"Serah! No… We haven't!" But Lightning had been thinking about it constantly.

"But judging by that blush you want to. Don't you?" Serah clapped her hands. "You're totally going to let her do it!"

"Will you just shut up already?" Lightning was blushing furiously. She wanted to do anything at that moment but discuss losing her virginity. Serah grinned triumphantly as they walked down the corridor.

"What do you mean she says she's not ready for that? She looks at you like a starving dog looks at a steak!" Vanille giggled.

"I don't bloody know Vanille. I think I was makin' it pretty clear that I like what she does to me," Fang shrugged her shoulders as she looked at a top. "Maybe she's shy yeah?"

"Maybe. I am sure that will go away… What woman can resist your Oerban charms?" Vanille grinned, she knew why Lightning was hesitating but was sworn to secrecy.

"Will you stop makin' me sound like some lesbian lothario?" Fang shook her head.

"Come on Fang! All the girls we knew wanted you and so did the guys…" Vanille grinned.

"Yeah, but it's not like I did anythin' most of the time," Fang went to a change room. "Just because someone likes me doesn't mean I like them. If Sunshine wants me, she has to come get me." She stripped her top off and put a different one on before stepping out.

"It is too old looking. You need something young and sexy… Like this!" Vanille handed over a black sleeveless top, with a swooping neckline.

"Vanille… I need functional. Not sexy." Fang shook her head.

"You need some of both Fang. Every day wear and things to wear for Lightning," Vanille gave a firm nod and handed her a few tops. "Try them on." Fang rolled her eyes and went into the change room. Lightning came into the area and sat down silently.

"Not that I wouldn't do it though Vanille. Have you looked at her? There is so much about her that gets me going yeah?" Fang opened the door wearing the swooping black top and stopped dead when she saw Lightning there smirking. Serah was blushing and trying to look away and Vanille was giggling. Fang tried to flee into the change room and Lightning held the door to keep her from closing it.

"Wait a second. I want to see the top," Lightning grinned. Fang let out an anguished groan and stepped back out, pleased to see Lightning grin and nod. "I like it. I think you should get that one."

"I will put it with the things I am gettin' then." Fang was still desperately trying to flee, her cheeks pink. Lightning leaned to kiss her softly, causing both there sisters to gasp in an attempt to keep from getting too excited.

"It's nice to see you blush for a change," Lightning grinned and let her go back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

Sorry for the delay in posting. I have been working all week and had a bit of a block. I seem to be getting back into the swing of this and am coming to some days off so I should have another chapter done soonish.

Thanks for Reading and all the great reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**A longer one for you guys this time. I am an industrious little bee today. insert obligatory comment about not owning any of the characters and yadda yadda**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Once again Lightning was quick to collect Fang's bags from the counter as they left the store, making the taller woman grin a little. She wasn't sure if this was just Lightning's way or if she was being particularly gentlemanly. Either way it was fun, Fang was usually the one to get a door or carry something for a girl, even Vanille at times. She winked at Lightning as she passed her, heading back into the mall.

"Well I think I have had enough of these crowds for today yeah?" She looked to the other women for confirmation.

"But I wanna-" Vanille started to protest when Fang gave her a look.

"You guys are welcome to stay," Fang said with a shrug. "I can walk home."

"Nonsense... They can stay and I can take you home," Lightning interjected quickly. She wasn't much for this shopping thing either and was ready to leave two stores earlier. Serah picked up easily on her sister's desire to be alone with Fang.

"You guys head out. Snow can come pick us up on his way home from work," Serah smiled and leaned to hug her sister, leaning in close to lower her voice. "Call me later to tell me how it went okay?" She grinned and hugged Lightning again.

"I'll talk to ya later Vanille," Fang smiled at her sister and while Lightning was distracted by Serah, she took the bags from one of Lightning's hands, freeing it so she could lace her own fingers in with Lightning's. "Come on Sunshine. Let's get out of here."

"Yeah... Great!" Lightning couldn't help but smile a little to herself as Fang tugged her away.

"Where do you suppose they are going?" Vanille asked as she watched them wander off. Serah blinked and turned to the younger woman.

"Think about it... I am sure you will figure it out Vanille."

The red head's eyes widened "Oh!"

Fang grinned as they started to walk. "You'd think being older than me would slow her down a little yeah?" Fang shook her head. "Kid still wears me out sometimes."

"She is sweet. I think she just missed you is all," Lightning gave Fang's hand a squeeze. "Probably as much as I did." Fang let her hand go to reach for the exit door to open it and let Lightning out. The shorter woman walked out ahead, digging in her pockets for her car keys. Retrieving them she put them into the hand carrying the bags and offered her now free hand to Fang.

"I guess," Fang said with a chuckle as she reached to take Lightning's hand, something about the other woman offering a hand rang familiar to Fang. She felt sort of light-headed, almost dizzy and slowed in her gait.

Lightning slowed as well, having felt the pull back on her hand. "Are you alright?" She inquired, watching the Oerban.

"I think so; I just got kinda foggy there for a minute. I'll be alright," Fang followed her to the car, putting her bags in before getting into the passenger's seat. She shook her head a little as if trying to clear it.

"Let me know if you want me to pull over," Lightning got in and shut the door.

Fang furrowed her brows and spoke suddenly as Lightning was buckling up. "I'm fighting this Focus to the end. We all are." The words came out slowly. "So please...Fight with us."

Lightning was stunned to say the least; the accuracy of the words she once said to the other woman was amazing. The seatbelt slipped from her hand and zipped back, smacking into the car window. "What?"

Fang rubbed her forehead and looked to Lightning. "You said that to me right? When you knew me before..." She watched Lightning like a hawk as the other woman gave a confirming nod.

"I cannot believe you just remembered that so suddenly." Lightning's face broke into a grin. "Nothing and then something I barely remembered myself."

"When you reached for my hand back there it hit me," Fang seemed almost astounded at herself. "Bahamut." she nodded slowly. "It was when he came for me," No questioning to her tone, she was sure of herself now.

Lightning reached over and took her hand. "It was. You were going to leave us so you could complete our focus" Lightning looked at their hands. "You didn't want to stand by while everyone became Cie'th."

"Losin' your soul like that," Fang's features hardened. "It ain't no way to live Sunshine. I had friends that I watched become Cie'th, the thought of it happenin' to you guys was too much," Fang pulled her hand back and looked out the window. "Their faces... You can see who they were before," she shut her eyes tight. "The thought of Vanille turnin' into that scared me so bad it made me sick." Fang shifted in her seat. "And you too." she gave a nod. "I remember lovin' the fierce look your eyes would get before a fight, or when you thought about what was happenin' to us and Serah and you would have lost that," she glanced at Lightning again. "I wasn't about to watch you turn Sunshine, I couldn't do it again."

"Do what again?" Lightning asked quietly.

"Watch someone I fell for slip away again," Fang looked down again. "I couldn't kill ya Claire... You or Vanille, but I wouldn't be able to let ya live like that either," Things were clearing up for the Pulsian woman, why she did what she did to save everyone and why she was so drawn to Lightning.

"You..." Lightning started, having to clear her throat and regain some control of the feelings that were choking her. "You had feelings for me before?"

"I think so. I remember worrying about you and Vanille specifically," Fang kept looking down, cracking her knuckles. "I remember when you helped me to my feet after Bahamut, when you asked me to help... That at that moment I would have done anything for you," Fang finally looked up at the other woman. "Last night I felt it again, when you were talkin' about what I did and what it meant to you. I felt like I would do it again in a heartbeat and I wasn't sure why, but now I know."

"I'm not sure why you did not tell me before," Lightning spoke softly.

"Knowin' me Sunshine, it wasn't anything you did. I wanted to keep ya safe. I think in my fool head I knew becomin' Ragnarok was right and figured that you would have stopped me." Fang chuckled huskily. "Right?"

Lightning gave a nod. "I probably would have." She shrugged. "After losing my sister I was not about to lose anyone else, especially people that I was intentionally trying to keep at arm's length. I kept my distance so I would not be hurt if something happened to one of you guys." Lightning made a face. "Well except Hope, but I was worried he would be hurt unless I was there."

"Understandable Sunshine, he was only a kid." Fang smiled reassuringly.

"When we were on Pulse everyone would take turns on guard duty. Well everyone but Hope. After a few nights you'd stay past your shift to sit with me and talk, not about anything deep, mostly about that day, some funny old story about Vanille or the creatures of Pulse," Lightning laughed a little. "You tried to ask about me but I was worried if I opened up to you that it would make me weak in the end."

"I was probably tryin' to get to know you so I knew what buttons to push," Fang grinned. "It's what I do when I am attracted to people yeah?"

"Probably. That might have gotten you killed by me acting in some form of self-preservation. You used to get my hackles up so easily." Lightning smiled a little. "It drove me nuts when you'd call me Sunshine or make some innuendo towards me. Thinking back I know I liked it, well when you directed it at me. I found it infuriating when you directed it at Snow or one of the others."

Fang laughed. "Oh hell Sunshine I do that to everyone, my staying up to talk with you should have been a sign," she shrugged. "Never been one for makin' small talk unless I just wanna be around someone."

"I know now that I did it because I wanted to be close to you. I felt like I needed to push you out as hard as I could… Which is silly of me, I nearly lost Serah by turning my back on her too," Lightning played with her keys. "I've been alone as long as I have because that's my first instinct. I was close to my parents and they died, I was close to Serah and she went into stasis. So the solution was not to get close. And the more I wanted to be close the harder I pushed."

"Well ya ain't pullin' that with me now Sunshine. I won't hear of it," Fang watched her. "It's about time you let someone in so ya ain't alone all the time yeah?" she reached to touch Lightning's cheek. "And I am a stubborn woman once I get an idea in my head. So, go ahead and push but I warn you, I will push back." Fang put her forehead to Lightning's.

"I don't want to push you out Fang, really I don't," Lightning smiled a little, "I had years to figure out what I wanted and it is you." Lightning kissed her softly and moved away to start the car.

"Good," Fang buckled up. "Because I've got my sights set on you now. "

"Yeah," Lightning grinned. "I picked up on that by the conversation you were having with Vanille in the change room," Lightning watched her out of the corner of her eye, grinning wider when she saw the other woman's brows rise. She started the car and pulled out of the lot.

"Oh Sunshine, I cannot even begin to explain to you the things you make me think," Fang smirked, if Lightning wanted to play this way she would too, Fang was a master at this sort of thing. "If I had it my way, there would have been no shoppin' today and you wouldn't be able to remember your name for a week."

Lightning laughed at that. "You sure have a lot of confidence for a five hundred and twenty-something year old.

"Yeah? Well this five hundred and twenty-six year old is physically younger than you are. Keep that in mind Sergeant Farron," Fang grinned at her.

"It is Lieutenant Farron, thank you very much," Lightning grinned back.

"Can I see yer badges? And yer underthings? I want to know if they are military issued and if they have yer name in them." Fang looked her over slowly. "Unless of course ya aren't wearing them, maybe I need to check that first."

"Keep talking like that civilian and you will never get to see my underthings," Lightning laughed as she changed lanes. "Does that sort of thing work on most girls? If so I am starting to question the moral fiber of you Oerbans."

Fang laughed at that. "I never put the moves on a soldier before, they always this stiff? Because if they are, I need to regroup and come up with a better tactic," Fang looked her up and down slowly. "If you want Lieutenant… I can show you the only thing I do better than hunting." She leaned in and lowered her voice. "I can give you a hint to what that is, but first I wanna see what you have on under those clothes."

"Fang! I am trying to drive! I will crash this car if you keep it up," blushing hard, Lightning stole a glance at her. Fang smirked even wider and looked out the window, knowing she won this round.

Lightning parked the car in her space and shut the engine off. Fang had behaved for the most part on the rest of the drive, other than the occasional steamy look she tossed Lightning's way. The soldier was still blushing when she got out of the car and she knew it. She took the bags from the back seat in one hand and made her way up the walk, keys in her free hand. She put the bags down at her feet to fumble with her keys so she could find the right one. Before she could find the key she felt Fang's body pressed against her back and the taller woman's lips on her bare neck and shoulders.

"We should get inside before your neighbours start to stare Sunshine." Fang said in a low voice that gave the other woman shivers as she fumbled even more with the keys. "What's the matter Lightning? Can't remember how keys work?"

"Will you stop for like ten seconds?" Lighting groaned a little. "You are making this way harder than it SHOULD BE!" Lightning's voice rose a little when she felt Fang's hand slip up the front of her shirt. She pushed the hand out. "The hose is five feet away, I am warning you Fang."

"I can't help myself Sunshine. I love it when ya get all flushed." Fang continued the assault on Lightning's neck. The pinkette groaned again and after struggling for a moment managed to get the door open, and practically fell into the condo. Fang scooped the bags up and followed her, dropping the bags and shutting the door before pulling Lightning towards her to kiss her hard on the mouth.

"Damn you…" Lightning grumbled between kisses, backing up towards the couch and pulling Fang with her. She fell back on the couch and pulled the stronger woman down on top of her. Fang let out a pleased chuckle before kissing Lightning again, deepening it immediately. Lightning found herself willing, almost begging the other woman to take control, her slim body arching up into Fang's more muscular one. She moaned into the kiss, feeling Fang's tongue move into her mouth.

Fang pulled away long enough to rise up and pull her own shirt off, tossing it over the back of the couch. "Much better yeah?" She moved back down to kiss the stunned other woman. Lightning was almost terrified by this, topless Fang pinning her to the couch and she had no clue what she was doing. She moved her hands to lightly and cautiously touch Fang's sides. Fang chuckled into their kiss and moved her hands to take Lightning's and slide them up her chest to touch her breasts. Lightning touched them carefully and Fang picked up on her cautiousness.

"You aren't going to break me Sunshine." She smiled down at the other woman and leaned to kiss her softly. "If ya want me then I am yours."

"I do... I just am nervous. That's all," Lightning put her steely eyes on Fang's, the emerald colour of the taller woman's eyes almost taking on a glow in the sun drenched living room.

"Light, ya have nothing to be nervous about. I am not going to turn back into a crystal here, or run out on you." She kissed Lightning's neck.

"Yeah… I know but it's just…" Lightning closed her eyes, not wanting to admit that this was as far as she had been with a woman. "It's you and that makes me nervous."

Fang pulled back and let out a laugh. "Yeah, it's me Fang. I am the same person I have always been and it ain't gonna change Light." She leaned back down to kiss Lightning's jaw. "And I'll be the same person afterwards too. You and I will just be closer, that's all."

"I just…" Lightning had a hard time putting together a sentence when Fang's lips were on her. "You've probably done this with plenty of girls."

"Ughhhhh," Fang buried her face in Lightning's neck, and the kissing stopped. "Please tell me ya haven't been talkin' to Vanille. I'll use her as Behemoth bait." The Oerban was ready to burst and if her sister just inadvertently clam jammed her there would be trouble.

"No I have not. Should I be?" All of a sudden Lightning was worried, what did Vanille know that made Fang say that? She stared up at the huntress. "Is there something I need to know?"

"No…" Fang sat up a little, her hips still pressed to Lightning's and groaned, rubbing her face hard with the hand she wasn't holding her weight up with. "Vanille seems to think I have more prowess than I do."

"Why would she assume that?" Lightning's brow went up.

"Because I was popular and she likes to meddle," Fang was clearly frustrated and started to move off of Lightning. The shorter woman quickly grabbed onto her hips and kept her close.

"Popular how?" Lightning tightened her grip a little when Fang tried to free herself.

"Popular with men and women," Fang sighed. "I won't lie to ya Sunshine, I ain't some sort of blushing school girl, and haven't been one for a long time."

"I figured as much Fang. I mean look at you, there is no way a woman with your looks and…" Lightning blushed, trying to find a way to say it. "Disposition would be."

Fang actually laughed a little at that. "By disposition I assume you mean my rampant smooth talkin' and overabundance of charm," She grinned at Lightning.

"Or something like that," Lightning rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I assumed you had been down this road before. It does not bother me Fang, just intimidates me." She moved over and let Fang stretch out next to her, once the Pulsian settled with her she leaned in to kiss her neck lightly.

"Intimidate ya? I can't see anything intimidatin' ya Light." Fang smiled a little and let her eyes close. "You've got looks too, I am sure this ain't all that new to you either."

Lightning shook her head, still kissing. "To be honest Fang, it is." Fang opened her eyes quickly and tried to move and look at Lightning's face to no avail, the pinkette was avoiding eye contact by keeping herself busy in Fang's neck.

Fang moaned a little, feeling her resolve crumbling. "I call bullshit. There is no way you've never..." she swatted at Lightning to stop the kissing. "Are you bloody serious?"

Lightning sighed and moved away, looking at Fang sheepishly. "I am serious Fang." She furrowed her brows. "And if you are going to make fun of me then we can stop right now," Lightning moved to sit up, only to be pinned back on the couch, Fang moving over her.

"What the hell kinda person would do that?" Fang shook her head. "If you weren't ready, you weren't ready Light." She watched her eyes. "I had no clue, I figured ya were just tryin' to sort us out. I wouldn't have come on so strong if I knew."

"Fang," Lightning put a hand to her mouth. "I do not mind the way you flirt, it just flusters me sometimes." She smiled a little. "This here," she motioned to them on the couch. "Isn't something I have done since high school and never with… Well a woman."

"And never the whole thing with anyone?" Fang asked cautiously. Lightning shook her head. "By Etro woman… You never stop amazin' me." Fang chuckled and kissed the tip of the blushing woman's nose. "Nothin' past high school, I promise." She winked. "I am a gentleman and I am not about to rush this on a couch like some teen boy."

"I appreciate it Fang." Lightning pulled her down for a kiss.

"I get it Sunshine. Just relax, you don't need to do anything at all unless you want to." Fang leaned in to kiss Lightning's neck. If the other woman was nervous then that was fine, Fang could put aside the heat and ache she had built up. She kept kissing, relieved to feel the woman under her starting to relax again. She moved her kisses up Lightning's neck and to her mouth, her hand starting to make its way under Lightning's shirt carefully, pushing up under her bra. Lightning moaned into her mouth, giving Fang a little more confidence that she should keep it up. She shifted her weight a little, her thigh moving to slide between Lightning's.

"Dammit!" Lightning broke the kiss when she felt the press to her hot center. She opened her eyes to meet Fang's as she raised her hips slightly, the rub causing a small shudder in her body. She put a hand to the back of Fang's neck, fingers lacing into red tinted hair. Fang grinned a little and watched Lightning's face as she moved her long, strong leg slightly against her. Lightning's grip on Fang's hair tightened and her eyes fluttered shut as she let her head fall back onto the arm of the couch.

"That's a good Sunshine, just lay back and enjoy." Fang whispered huskily, she adjusted slightly so she could push up Lightning's shirt and bra. She moved down Lightning's body to latch onto a pink nipple with her mouth, causing an even louder moan to escape the other woman. Lightning whimpered a little when Fang's new position caused her thigh to move away. Hearing the whimper made Fang smile a little and she slid her now free hand down to press against Lightning instead.

"SHIT!" gasped the pinkette, marking the first time Fang had heard her curse other than her surprisingly frequent use of the word damn when she was hot and bothered. Fang moved her attention to the other nipple and started in on a steady, firm motion with her hand. She kept her eyes open and focused on the other woman's face as she continued to play. Lightning's eyes were shut tight and she was gripping the arm of the couch above her head, the flush spreading over her entire body. The shorter woman was starting to whimper and mewl now and Fang pulled away from her chest.

"Ya can let go if ya want to Claire, I want ya to." Fang moved up to kiss her body to kiss her mouth. It was almost like Lightning was waiting for permission because as soon as Fang said that she was gone, crying out a little as she came under the Oerban, shuddering all over and clenching her thighs around Fang's hand. Fang lowered to kiss her again softly.

"I guess ya have a pretty good idea what I do better than huntin' now yeah?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>

**Thanks again for all the feedback you guys! I love that people are sticking with me even though this was a formatting nightmare at first. **

**Also... I am so so so sorry for the clam jamming comment. I was trying to set up a sense of frustration in Fang and put that in there as a place holder until I could find a more *ahem* flowery way of saying it and I forgot it was in here. When my wife read it she laughed hard and demanded I keep it in here so I promised I would. On a lighter note, it is WAY less vulgar than what I had up there at first o.O.**

**Anyways, thanks much for the love and I'm in the midst of a writing frenzy so between that and the 3 hour car ride I have on Saturday for an away game (being the amazing Derby wife I am) I should have another chapter up this weekend.**

**Until then, take it easy!**

**Meggs  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing, just borrowing from other people :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

At the sound of her ringing telephone Lightning woke up slowly. She chuckled to herself as she tried to disentangle herself from Fang's arms. The two had stayed on the couch after the earlier session, chatting until Lightning dozed off. Fang must have dozed off herself soon after because the topless Oerban was still snoozing on the couch when Lightning moved off the couch to go answer the phone. She picked up, adjusting her clothing to try and restore some order to them.

"Hello?" She asked, taking the phone into the kitchen to avoid waking the huntress up.

"I was going to wait for you to call me but I couldn't stand the tension anymore and I broke down," Serah laughed. "I am not interrupting am I?"

"Not at all, we were asleep on the couch. Well Fang still is," Lightning leaned to look out the window; the sun was setting, so they had to have been sleeping for over an hour.

"Oh, you guys were on the same couch?" Serah giggled and Lightning could hear Vanille's voice in the background asking if they had been pashing.

"I only have one couch Serah so yeah on the same couch, and tell Vanille I don't know what pashing is… But it had better not be rude," Lightning actually let herself chuckle at the other two women. There meddling was sort of sweet if not annoying at times.

"She says it being kissy and stuff, like passionate." Serah was obviously grinning.

"Am I on speaker phone?" Lightning got herself a glass of water as her sister clamored. She sipped her water and leaned on the counter as her and Fang's sisters continued to squabble. She grinned to herself a little as Fang came into the kitchen tucking her tank top in as she walked to Lightning. Lightning reached for her belt loop and tugged her over, hitting the speaker phone button.

"I'll bet Lightning had to put the kibosh on things. I have heard Fang is all hands." Came Vanille's voice.

"She'd better behave because I don't want to have to defend my sister's honour." Serah responded, trying to sound firm.

"Will ya two knock it off? I didn't do anythin' to her," Fang put her arms around Lightning and lowered her voice. "Not anythin' she didn't want me to do anyways," the second part just for the elder Farron's benefit. Lightning grinned a little and poked her.

"OH! Fang we didn't know you were there." Vanille laughed nervously.

"What was it you said Vanille? All hands yeah?" Fang pulled away, taking the glass of water from Lightning's hand and sipping from it. She grinned as her sister instantly started to grovel. Lightning changed the subject.

"Don't you work tonight Vanille?"

"I do! And you guys should come by, Lebreau has changed the menu and you should try something. It can be like a date." Vanille bubbled.

"Because I want to go on a date with ya hangin' around?" Fang shook her head. "I wanna talk to this Lebreau anyways. I gotta find somethin' to keep me busy when Sunshine is at work yeah?"

"Great! I start at 5! Oh! That means you and I can work together, that'd be so fun!" Vanille kept on rambling and Fang obviously was tuning her out. She was looking through a newspaper and responding with the occasional uh huh. It made Lightning smile to see Fang so relaxed.

"Okay Vanille. We will see you there. Let Lebreau know we will stop by. I should hang up now… I'm feelin' like I might be gettin' all hands again." She winked at Lightning.

"See you later Vanille, you too I imagine Serah." Lightning finished exchanging good byes before hanging up.

"Not much for talking on the phone?" She sat at the table with Fang. The taller woman shook her head.

"So impersonal and she can't pick up on when to stop talkin' when she can't see my body language." Fang grinned and sipped her water. "Feelin' okay Sunshine?" She arched a brow

"I feel great," Lightning was starting to blush, her mind wandering a little. "Thanks."

"Mission accomplished," Fang chuckled and leant back in her seat. "You up for goin' out tonight Sunshine?" Lightning gave a nod and crossed her arms on the table.  
>"I don't have much else to do tonight. I cannot be out too late because I work in the morning."<br>"I figured ya might be workin'," Fang grinned a little. "I might catch a shower before we go," Fang stood up and leaned to kiss the top of Lightning's head before leaving the kitchen.

Lebreau's bar was busy as usual. it was a popular night spot in Cocoon because of the close proximity to the beach. Popularity had risen enough in the last five years that Lebreau had to change the location so she could expand the bar. Lebreau needed all the help she could get and when Vanille started working for her business picked up even more because something about Vanille made her very popular, Lebreau assumed it was the accent. The proprietor was busy behind the bar when Lightning and Fang came in and took a seat at the bar.  
>"Busy for a Sunday night huh?" Lightning asked as she looked around. Lebreau popped up behind the counter and grinned.<br>"I am so glad you two came by," She leaned to offer a hand to Fang. "It's nice to see you again," she had recognized the woman as soon as she saw those eyes.  
>"Again?" Fang chuckled. "I must have been popular or somethin'," she grinned at the other woman.<br>"I recognized you. It's not often I get customers that stand out as much as you do. Besides, your sister told me about you constantly," Lebreau slid Lightning a beer and offered one to Fang, handing it off with a smile. "I hear you might be looking for work."  
>"I hear ya might have a job for me," Fang chuckled.<br>"I do, come with me. I will give you the tour." Lebreau lifted the counter and nodded for her to follow. "Vanille! Come take over." Vanille made her way behind the bar as Fang followed Lebreau. She smiled at Lightning.  
>"You seem happy Lightning," She leaned on the bar. "You two are getting along well?"<br>Lightning gave a nod. "We are getting along great. She's starting to remember things, which is great," the pinkette smiled. "She can remember when Bahamut came for her, so that's a start."  
>"That's so great!" Vanille bounced a little. "She'll be back to normal in no time."<br>"She also can remember why she decided to become Ragnarok," Lightning sipped her beer. "Can I ask something? I would ask her but I don't want to upset her."  
>"Fire away!" Vanille smiled as she dried glasses.<br>"She mentioned falling for someone who became Cie'th... Who was it?" Lightning played with the label on her beer.

"Mostly I think I will have you working behind the bar because as wonderful as Vanille is, she tends to talk too much and neglects other customers." Lebreau chuckled and led her off.  
>"It's just the way Dias are," Fang laughed. "Companions and counsellor types," She took a case of beer that Lebreau handed over. Lebreau smiled and gave a nod.<p>

"That makes sense then. What do you do?" Lebreau led her to the back to put stock away.

"My family is full of hunters and warriors." Fang took a second case on her way past.

"Maybe I should turn you into a bouncer," Lebreau laughed. "You can scare off the trouble makers," she put her box down and took one of Fang's from her.

"I can always come out from behind the bar," Fang grinned and stacked the second case.

"A few years ago you would have been tossing out Lightning. She used to cause a lot of trouble here. "

"Really? How so?" Fang leaned on the shelf. "She said she used to drink a lot."

"She was in here most nights drinking and fighting," Lebreau organized some stock. "She was pretty angry for a while there. She's been better since Vanille showed up and tonight was the first time I think I have ever seen her smiling, so you must be doing something right."

Fang gave a shrug. "I can't really remember what she was like before so this is all I know."

"Well trust me when I say that she seems happier," Lebreau grinned.

Vanille looked to make sure Fang was nowhere to be seen. "This is really something you should ask Fang about Lightning..."

"She has enough stress trying to remember things, I am not going to force her to remember other things." Lightning sipped her beer.

Vanille sighed. "There was someone. Her name was Luna," Vanille leaned on the bar. "She was a friend of ours, not from the orphanage though. Fang has always been pretty and strong and people have always liked her. Boys liked her, girls liked her…"Vanille shrugged.

"She told me she was popular and I can obviously see why," Lightning sipped her beer again. "What made Luna special?"

"I guess it was because Fang liked her back. In our village if you want to marry someone you have to do things to impress them. First of all you have to prove you are a suitable addition to their clan. Status in Oerba is everything. Like for example we have this clan the Tans, Tans are known through Oerba as tailors. When someone wanted to marry a Tan they had to prove they belonged so we had men making dresses to ask for one of the Tan daughter's hands. The Tans where well off, and had four daughters so you can imagine the mess of fabric that suitors brought their way," Vanille giggled.

"And Yun's are hunters," Lightning gave a nod.

"More than that, Yuns are also warriors, protectors and with Fang being the only one left, they were important," Vanille nodded. "Very important. Yuns were always respected so lots of other clans strove to try and make a union between themselves and the Yuns even before it was just Fang. So fathers sent their sons out to try and match Fang's skills as a warrior and hunter. Our village did so well the year that everyone was courting Fang because the biggest most impressive beasts were hunted."

"To try and impress her," Lightning gave a grin as she imagined the annoyance it caused Fang.

"Exactly! And Fang wasn't interested in marrying anyone, least of all some gangly boy that got a lucky hit in on a Behemoth. So anyways… After you impress the clan's leader, you have to best them in battle, which meant that they had to kill something scary then fight someone scarier." Vanille laughed. "Because it doesn't get much scarier than fighting Fang." She paused to help a customer and then came back to Lightning. "Luna had this big idea that she was going to do it. She would be the one who married Fang. The two of them had this sort of thing between them and this was going to be Luna's way to finally make it something serious."

"Is that why she became l'cie?" Lightning put her beer aside, watching Vanille.

"Yes and no. Luna's father wanted to win a place with the Yuns as much as anyone else but instead of putting his hopes on Luna he put them on her brother Raine. Raine was a real jerk and a sore loser. He tried as hard as he could to best his sister in the hunt but couldn't so their father forbade Luna from courting Fang and took the prize that Luna hunted for Raine instead." Vanille shook her head. "When it came to the next step and Raine had to fight Fang he lost. He lost really badly," she laughed. "Which I knew was coming but it was funny to see him so shamed."

"Basically Fang would never marry because she wouldn't lose a fight?" Lightning chuckled.

"On the contrary, nobody could beat her in a fight, but I know she would have conceded the fight to Luna so they could marry." Vanille sighed. "Luna went to Anima to become l'cie so she could best both her brother and Fang in battle. Fang was furious that she went and did something so foolish and she decided that she wouldn't marry at all, like ever," Vanille rubbed her forehead, her features looking a lot less like herself and a lot more sad. "It broke Luna's heart and she let herself become Cie'th. Fang and I had to free her from that torture."

"That's awful! And Fang blames herself doesn't she?" Lightning shook her head.

"That's Fang for you. That woman takes more blame and guilt than anyone I have ever met," Her tone losing its usual perkiness, suddenly Vanille straightened her back and pretended to work as Lebreau and Fang emerged from the back.

"Is she working?" Lebreau asked with a grin and a nod towards Lightning.

"Yeah, she was telling me about courtship rituals in Oerba." Lightning smiled. Fang sat next to her and rolled her eyes.

"She isn't demandin' ya slay somethin' so ya can continue to see me is she?" Fang grinned and Lightning shook her head.

"No, she told me about the Tan daughters," Lightning shrugged, trying to keep the conversation light and away from what Vanille told her.

Fang laughed and slapped the bar top. "Ha! The ugliest frocks Oerba had ever seen!" She shook her head. "Like thirty of the bloody things."

Vanille smiled a little at Lightning. "I told you so."

"I never doubted you Vanille," Lightning said and laughed. "Glad things are simple here in Cocoon. Get a ring and ask a question," Lightning leaned on the bar and smiled. "

"Nah Sunshine, if you want someone then you should be willing to work for them in my opinion," the huntress said with a grin. "Seems a little more romantic yeah?"

"Depends on the people I think," Vanille smiled as she wiped the bar down. "Waiting for five years and then helping someone remember so they fall for you is pretty romantic."

Fang laughed. "I am sure if you ask Lightning she will tell you it's been hard work," Fang sipped her drink that she left behind during the tour.

"It has had its ups and downs," Lightning smiled at Fang. "But you are right, totally worth it." Fang leaned in to kiss her neck softly.

"Good," Fang blinked as a man sat next to her at the bar and grinned wide at her and Lightning. She rolled her eyes and turned her back to him.

"Don't mind me," The man grinned. "I will behave."

Fang visibly cringed and Lightning leaned to look past her. She raised a brow at the man. "Get lost."

"Whoa there sweet thing, I am just appreciating you guys. A beautiful couple like you should be appreciated," the man leered and Fang stood up.

"Alright buddy, time to go home," She hauled him by the arm.

"She will fit in nicely here," Lebreau said before chuckling and shaking her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the delay, been a busy week with work. (And not FFXII-2 surprisingly)<strong>

**Thanks again for the feed back. Was going to make this one longer but I wanted to get something up for this weekend so I can work on another Chapter over the weekend without any pressure :) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Meggs**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own none of the following. It is just on loan from those who do.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Fang leaned forward on the bar and looked around. Tuesday seemed to be a fairly slow night, not that she or Vanille were complaining. Lebreau had been in but decided to knock of early, knowing that her place was in good hands. Lightning came through the door in her uniform, after just getting off work. Fang glanced up from where she was filling a pitcher of beer for one of the waitresses and she couldn't help but grin at the uniform. Lightning sat at the bar near her and smiled, waiting quietly for her to finish up.

"Sunshine, Ah jus' gotta say… That uniform makes me a little weak in the knees yeah?" She leaned across the counter to kiss the shorter woman lightly. Lightning grinned back and looked herself over.

"Well I am glad one of us likes it," she crossed her arms on the bar and chuckled, nodding to the door as Hope came in armed with roses.

"What is he up to?" Fang raised a brow. "Got a date or somethin'?" she watched him mill around, looking for someone.

"I imagine he is here to see your sister," Lightning watched him. "He came by my office today looking for advice."

"Oh did he?" Fang tossed a dish towel at him as he passed, a way to get his attention. When he looked back to her she nodded to the stool next to Lightning's.

"Uhhhh hey there Fang. Good to see you," Hope said as he sat down, smiling nervously.

"So kid, Lightning tells me that yer courtin' my sister. That true?" Fang narrowed her eyes at him and he paled slightly. Lightning rested her chin on her hand and tried to hide her smirk behind it.

Hope looked to Lightning as if she were some kind of traitor. She gave a look of mock innocence and shook her head.

"Don't ya go blamin' her there kiddo," Fang leaned on the bar. "Ya know that in order to court Vanille ya have to beat her father in a fight… She has no father so looks like I gotta fight ya," she pushed her sleeves up. "I'll take it easy on ya and come unarmed."

"I… But I never… Fang you can't…" Hope rambled and Lightning couldn't help but laugh.

"Hope she is picking on you, just relax. I will not let Fang hurt you. I promise."

"Ha! Ya think she could stop me? Easy work, could beat her blindfolded yeah?" Fang chuckled and leaned to tug on the baby's breath in the bouquet. "Take that out… She hates it."

Hope blinked and was quick to start taking it out. "Thanks Fang, I had no clue."

Fang picked up the baby's breath and tossed it into the trash. "Jus' keepin' an eye out on my sister," she chuckled. "So keep that in mind kid."

Hope nodded dumbly and looked around for Vanille. "Where is she?"

"In the back on break yeah? Go on back and see her," Fang gave a nod towards the back door. Hope took that as permission to flee.

"That was sort of cruel of you," Lightning said with a smirk. Fang smiled as she wiped the counter down.

"Ah know. Couldn't resist though. The kid is so easily flustered," she shrugged. "How long has this crush on Vanille been goin' on?"

"Probably since he was a kid. She was always great to him, supportive and caring. I think once he out grew his crush on me and Vanille woke up that it has become a lot more clear to him," Lightning sipped her drink and shrugged.

Fang raised her brows. "Oh? He likes the older ladies yeah? Well he better not be getting any ideas," she winked. "Might have to get territorial on him yeah?"

Lightning shook her head. "Like I haven't made it clear who I want over the last five years I spent pining for you," She watched Fang carefully. "Have you ever been in my place?" Lightning asked, testing the waters.

Fang was quick to shake her head. "Can't say that ah have Sunshine," she went back to wiping things down. Lightning frowned a little, knowing that she'd just been lied to. She wasn't about to call Fang on it though, not here anyways. Lightning looked at the time, letting the awkward silence stretch out. Fang glanced at her but didn't say a word, still trying to stay off the topic. Finally she had enough of the silence and tossed the rag into the sink.

"You tryin' to get at something here Sunshine?" she stood with a hand on her hip, watching Lightning. Lightning looked back to her, the stance, the tone, the dangerous look in Fang's eyes brought back memories of how standoffish the taller woman could be. Lightning was instantly putting her hands up as if to stop Fang in her place.

"Not a thing Fang! Just asking, that is all," Lightning shook her head, now worried Fang had clued in to her and Vanille's conversation a few nights earlier and both she and Vanille were now in trouble. "I am just trying to get to know you a little. Last time you could not remember a lot of what happened before your first time as l'cie. I thought maybe you remembered more this time around."

"My memory is serving me just fine thank ya," Fang said huffily as she made her way to help more customers. Lightning had a feeling like she had just thrown a rock at a hornet's nest. She furrowed her brows and pushed away from the bar to stand up. Fang looked up from where she was serving and gave Lightning a questioning look. When she came back over the pinkette leaned across the bar to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"I am sorry if I implied something that made you mad. I will get out of here and come back to pick you up at the end of the night. If you will let me," Lightning bit her lip.

"I will ask Snow to drop me off when he comes for Vanille," Fang put a hand on the bar and leaned on it. "I will see you when I get home Claire."

The use of her real name combined with the clarity of Fang's voice made Lightning's stomach drop a little. That was enough to confirm that Fang was not overly happy. Lightning pulled her uniform jacket on and made her way out of the bar and to her car.

Fang was pretty grumbly for the rest of the night and as they were cleaning up Vanille had finally reached her limit of sister grumping.

"What happened to put you in such a bad mood? And why did Light leave?"

Fang paused as she was mopping and shot a look to her sister. "Don't wanna talk about it Vanille. Let's just say that ah am rememberin' some stuff."

"Stuff about Luna?" Vanille stacked some stools. "You can't keep holding onto that. It isn't fair to Light."

"For crying out loud Vanille! This ain't about Lightning and just mind yer own business will ya?" Fang started to mop with more force than needed. Vanille watched her a moment, there went her own good mood. She had been bubbling at an even higher volume after her visit from Hope earlier that night, Fang being in a bad mood was usually a good way to put Vanille in one too.

"Wow, I haven't seen a mood like this outta you in a long time Fang. You're like a king Behemoth with a sore paw and you know what? I don't need to put up with it and neither does Light," Vanille huffed a little as she continued to stack stools. Fang grumbled a little to herself as she finished up mopping and took the pail and mop to the back.

"You girls ready to get out of here?" Snow asked as he knocked on the door frame at the bar's entrance. Vanille gave a nod and made her way to the back.

"Try not to talk to Fang… She's being unfriendly," Vanille said as she pulled her coat on, shooting her sister a nasty look as she did so. The comment and the dirty look was enough to make Fang pause a moment. Maybe Vanille was right, maybe she was being unjustly foul tonight. Fang pulled her coat on and made her way past Vanille.

"Ah'm walkin' talk to ya tomorrow Vanille," Fang threw over her shoulder as she pushed past Snow. Vanille blinked and went after her.

"It's three in the morning Fang! It's dangerous out there!" she looked pleadingly at Snow before trying another tactic. "Oerba Yun Fang! You get your ass back here right now!" she waited and when Fang just waved to them and kept walking she let out a frustrated groan and dug her phone out to call Lightning.

"Why would you just let her walk off like that?" Lightning asked as she pulled her jeans on and struggled into a shirt while she had the phone to her ear. She tucked the tank top in and pulled socks on before heading down the stairs.

"You know that Fang is like when she gets an idea into her head. There is no reasoning with her," Vanille whined into the phone.

"Well I am dressed and I am going to make my way out to meet her. I will let you know when we get home." Lightning grabbed the first coat from the rack and pulled it on, patting the pockets to make sure she had her keys.

"Thanks Lightning. I know she doesn't want to be around me right now," Vanille said with a sigh before hanging up.

Lightning made her way down the front steps, fastening the belt on her uniform jacket. She put her phone in her pocket and opted to take the same route she took when she picked Fang up the night before. It was a nicer but albeit longer route and if she knew Fang, the warrior would be using that route to get home. All she could do is hope that she was right. 

Fang was starting to improve mood-wise and now the guilt for taking her mood out on Lightning and Vanille was setting in. She sighed and pondered for a moment on if she should call her sister and make amends as she walked home, Vanille would understand and a phone call would clear it up. Lightning on the other hand would require an in person apology which would take place when she got home, part of her hoping she wouldn't have to wake the soldier up to do it.

"Whatsa gal like you doin' walkin' out late like this?"

Fang cringed and looked towards the slurry voice, two men, younger than her were staggering around the sidewalk ahead of her. She was hoping to just walk past them without issue, no doubt she could hold her own against the two of them but she was very much not in the mood to do it at the moment.

"Walkin' home from work… Move," she said as she tried to push through them. One of the men, a tall slim blond caught her around the waist.

"Not so fast sweetheart, ' sdark and scary. Hows about we accompany youse…" he burped a little and laughed, making Fang cringe at the smell of his breath.

"Just fine walkin' on my own lovey… Thanks though," she took his arm from around her hips and kept walking, pausing when he latched onto her wrist. She stopped in her tracks and turned to him, green eyes flashing in the light cast by the street lights. She yanked her arm back. "I said I am fine!"

"No 'lovey'," the other man, a larger bald one sneered. "We insist."

Fang was about to make her on insistence when another, more familiar voice spoke.

"Good evening gentlemen, how about you two move on. I can see to it that the lady makes it home alright. I think a police escort is as safe as it gets." Lightning spoke with a calm assured voice, hoping the men were too drunk to notice that her uniform consisted only of the well decorated jacket. She was not armed and the rest of her uniform was hung over a chair at home.

Fang had never been so happy to see Lightning in her entire life, well as far as she could remember. She gave the shorter woman a thankful look, she was far too distracted by her thoughts for a fight. The man to her left, the bald one was the first to step away.

"Yeah, the officer is right… Come on Tony, let's go." He tugged the other man along as he left, not willing to take on a soldier, especially one in a ranking uniform, he didn't know what the stripes and colours meant but he knew this wasn't your run of the mill soldier.

Lightning watched them go before looking to Fang. "What the hell are you thinking walking home at this hour? Snow or I would have come to get you."

"Ah ain't a kid Claire. Ah can take care of myself." Fang grumbled as she started to walk.

"Well for someone who claims she is not a child, you sure are acting like one." Lightning shot a hand out to grab the sleeve of Fang's jacket. "Also, don't call me Claire. I hate when people do that out of anger." She spun Fang back to face her. "And finally, don't you dare walk away from me without an explanation. You did that to me five years ago and you will not be doing it again." She tried to be as firm sounding as she could, mostly just wanting to pull the other woman down to kiss her, relieved that she got there when she did.

Fang pulled her arm away gently and looked at Lightning a moment before the situation settled in. Vanille must have called Lightning to let her know that Fang had taken off and despite Fang being a cantankerous shit earlier that night, here Lightning was at three in the morning on a work night, out looking for her. Not to mention having arrived in time to save Fang from Etro knew what might have happened with those two guys, and now she was standing there in her uniform like some knight in shining battledress demanding an explanation.

"Light… Ah don't know what to say. First of all, ah'm sorry for taking this out on you. Ah just got caught up in a memory and-" the words fell short when Lightning pulled the taller woman down and into a fierce kiss.

"Do not shut me out alright? I will do plenty of things that make you mad, stupid things, but do not just get mad and walk off because I will not do it to you." Lightning kept her close by a handful of her jacket.

Fang gave a meek nod. "Back in Oerba, before you, there was someone." Fang started and Lightning shook her head.

"You don't need to tell me Fang. Vanille already has." The pinkette furrowed her brows. "I am not going to go off and do something stupid to impress you. I am not Luna. This is me and this is how I am," Lightning let Fang go. "Either you want me or you do not. We are not going to play games here. I do not do that sort of thing."

"Got ya," Fang nodded, not sure if she should be upset that Vanille spilled the beans or relieved that she didn't have to do it herself. "Ah won't make the comparison."

Lightning gave a nod and took her hand. "Come on," She started to walk. "We should get home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow... It's been awhile since I put anything up and I apologize, on top of a lack of inspiration I have been swamped with work and just overcame some sort of horrible death flu. I am feeling much better and have some of my inspiration back at last. <strong>

**Anyways... Thanks again for all the reviews, it is nice to get the e-mails randomly and it reminds me to get my ass back in gear and start writing. It also gets me reading other fics and back into the swing of things.**

**I am out of here to do some more writing and to maybe play some Final Fantasy since I am all about it right now, might even take the dust off my FFXI character. (OH! BTW13 days until I am getting incredibly nerdy half sleeve tattoos with Final Fantasy themes :D They will fit right in with my G.I. Joe and X-Man tattoos and I will be sure to put up some pics once they look less like a horror show)**

**Take it easy and thanks for reading!**

**Meggs**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes: Sorry for the delay guys... I just wasn't feeling it for a bit there... But a week of vacation and some time away from the stress of work got me back into the spirit... So without further ado... **

Chapter Nine

Lightning woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking. She lay in bed, breathing in the scent of Fang, still lingering on the pillow next to hers. They had come home and sat on the couch, talking idly and just enjoying each other's company until Lightning started to yawn. Fang had gotten up with a small chuckle and cleared away their mugs before returning to the living room, telling Lightning that she had to go to bed because she was working the next day. The lights were turned out and the two women went upstairs and shared a soft kiss outside Lightning's room. As she was about to head down the hall to her own room, Fang was slowed as Lightning caught the bottom of her shirt.

"Where are you going? I thought you said we were going to bed," Lightning grinned a little and led the other woman into her room.

"Okay… But no funny business, yeah? You have to work tomorrow," Fang followed her inside, stripping off her top and her jeans before pulling Lightning into the bed with her and wrapping her strong body around Lightning's shorter body. The two were out in no time and Lightning had woken only once in the night and as if sensing the soldier's stirring the warrior snuggled in closer.

Lightning smiled to herself and opened her eyes fully. She could get used to sharing her bed with the huntress. Another thing she could get used to was the smell of coffee and breakfast first thing in the morning. She had missed it after her sister and Snow moved out and had since amassed quite a selection of dry cereal and frozen pastries that had become her morning meal. She rolled out of bed and made her way downstairs in her loose boxers and soft t-shirt, hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. She smiled as she stepped into the kitchen greeted by the sight of Fang. The woman was reading the paper and sipping a coffee as breakfast sizzled on the stove beside her, she was leaning with one hand on the counter and her hip jutted out slightly as she read, not noticing the other woman. Fang was clad only in a tank top and her panties, hair loose and wild around her shoulders, the red highlights in her hair catching the light coming in from the sliding glass doors.

"You look incredible this morning," Lightning mumbled into Fang's shoulder as she came up behind her, putting her hands on the warrior's hips.

"I think maybe you are just crazy from hunger Sunshine," Fang smiled and slid her hands over Lightning's. "You sleep well?"

"I haven't slept that well since Gran Pulse," Lightning pulled away to get a coffee. Fang raised a brow and gave her a questioning look.

_Lightning had stalked off, Fang and her flippant flirting and endless teasing had finally hit their mark and the younger woman was annoyed. She hacked and slashed her way through a tree and was finally starting to cool off but every time she thought about that cocky smile and those amazing green eyes she just got angry again. _

"_Infuriating, egotistical, Gran Pulse savage… I should have hit her instead of the tree," Lightning grumbled to herself and leaned on another tree. What she needed was something to hurt, something she could kill. Lightning made her way through the brush to find something to sink her blade into._

"_You know Fang… Making her angry like that just slows us down," Vanille crossed her arms over her chest. "She wanders off and she's gone for like an hour before she comes back."_

_Snow let out a hearty chuckle. "It's good for sis Vanille. She clams up all the time it's nice to actually see her let loose,"_

"_I ain't changing the way I am Vanille… If Sunshine can't handle it then it is her own problem," Fang called down from her spot, perched up on a rock above their heads. She leaned over the edge to look down at her sister, who was giving a rather venomous look back up at her. Fang sighed loudly and slid down off the rock. _

"_I'll go find her and bring her back. I just don't see why we're throwin' ourselves at her boots every time she acts like a kid," Fang took her lance from where it lay resting against the rock she had been sitting on. She put it on her back and made her way off to where she had watched Lighting stalk off to earlier._

"_Sunshine! Ya ready to come back yet? I think everyone else wants to move on, yeah?" Fang looked around as she walked. She slowed as she reached the tree Lightning hacked up on her walk and paused, putting her hand on it. She looked at the ground around it, seeing the way chunks of tree still balanced on the leaves, untouched by the wind. The younger woman had been here recently judging by the way the mulched wood still balanced on the leaves of the shrubbery lower. Fang closed her eyes a moment to just listen to the sounds of Gran Pulse around her, the occasional clicking of goblins or the sloshing of flans and the growl of a behemoth. It was the smell that hit her next, not a smell you caught a whiff of on Gran Pulse. It was the smell of gun powder and then the roar of the behemoth and the accompanying sound of Lightning's gun blade. Fang took off in a sprint towards the foreign sound and smell._

_Lightning had been holding her own against the goblin she had found on her walk, unfortunately the ruckus caused by that fight alerted a nearby Behemoth. She was currently trying to deal with that problem and not having a great time with it. She'd barely had any time to heal herself before the creature attacked. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the last person she wanted help from approaching. _

"_Go away Fang… I don't need you," She called out, narrowly dodging a swipe from the behemoth. _

"_Ya sure look like ya need some help Sunshine," Fang started on provoking the behemoth so Lighting could get her bearings. She took a nasty hit and countered it instantly, barely faltering in her string of attacks. _

"_You don't know what I need. You will never know what I need," Lightning finished curing herself before starting to take advantage of the distraction Fang had caused._

"_Give me a chance and I bet ya I can figure it out," Fang smirked at her. That was it… Now Lighting was furious. She launched a string of magic assisted attacks on the creature. Fang charged in to try and finish the job while the behemoth was still focused on her, unfortunately the magic was enough to draw the behemoth towards Lightning again and the shorter woman took a nasty slap from the beast and then another and another. _

"_Oh no you don't!" Fang felt the grip of panic in her chest as she looked to see Lightning still on the ground. She was instantly provoking the animal and as soon as it got close she launched him in the air, attacking him before landing softly and sprinting to Lighting, the behemoth hit the ground hard and was done, having given up the fight._

"_Light… Come on Sunshine, wake up… Please," Fang felt the guilt, hard in her stomach. She had sent the woman off, she had distracted her while she was fighting and she hadn't kept the behemoth focused on her. She turned Lighting over carefully and leaned to put her ear to Lighting's chest to listen._

"_Thank Etro she's alive!" Fang looked up finally, mostly to ensure that the enemy was dead. She was quick to scoop the shorter woman up into her arms, wanting to get her the hell out of dodge and back to Vanille and Hope so she could be healed. The walk back to camp was a long one but the second she was in sight Snow was rushing to take the pinkette from the huntress' arms to get her to Hope._

"_Are you okay Fang?" Vanille rushed to her to make sure her sister was unharmed, curing the fair amount of damage the behemoth had done on her. Fang nodded, impatiently trying to free herself to get to Lightning, clearly worried sick about her. Vanille shook her head and forced Fang to sit down. _

"_Let Hope have some room Fang. You sit here and I will go and help him," Vanille motioned for Sazh to come and sit to try and keep Fang calm while she went over to assist Hope. _

"_Hey warrior woman," Sazh gave her a smile and sat with her. "You okay?"_

"_No… I am not… I did this old man. I sent her out and I couldn't keep her safe," Fang rubbed at her face with both hands._

"_You didn't do this kid. Her hot head and her foolish pride did this," Sazh put a reassuring hand on Fang's shoulder only to have her shrug it off and sigh. _

"_I could have kept her safe and I didn't. I am so bloody stupid," Fang watched Hope and Vanille like a hawk. When the two of them separated and Snow moved in to lift Lightning and get her settled on her sleeping area Fang was on her feet and next to him. _

"_She will be okay Fang," Hope walked to her "But she is going to need her rest,"_

_Fang gave a firm nod. "I am not gonna leave her side though," She sat with Lightning. Vanille gave a nod and started to move Fang's gear to the isolated spot Lightning had set herself up in._

"_I will take your watch tonight Fang, you just stay here and keep an eye on Light," Vanille rubbed her back, she hadn't seen a reaction like this out of Fang since Luna and she wasn't about to press the issue. She walked from the other two women, drawing Hope and Snow with her. _

_Lightning had been out for hours except for a period of about ten minutes where she was restless and mumbling. Fang had been true to her word and not left her side, her lance within reach and ever alert in case something made it past the others. She watched Lightning sleep soundly on the mat next to her and touched her hair lightly. It seemed her half-hearted teasing and flirting definitely was not welcome and probably not being taken seriously. She sighed and let her fingers trail down Lightning's jawline. The woman was gorgeous; there was no denying that, even in her battered and bruised state. Fang pulled her hand away as she heard someone approaching them. She glanced up to see Vanille and smiled weakly._

"_Hey Vanille. You off to keep watch with Sazh?" Fang enquired. _

"_You bet! I just wanted to bring you some food and make sure you didn't need anything before I go," Vanille handed her over a bowl. Fang took it with thanks and put it aside. _

"_I should be fine. I just want Sunshine here to wake up from her beauty sleep is all," Fang said, her eyes moving back to Lightning's sleeping form._

"_Don't worry too much Fang. I think Hope and I got to her in time. You won't lose her like you lost Luna," Vanille leaned to softly hug her sister. "Try to eat and get some sleep huh?" and that was it, Vanille had flitted off into the night. _

"_Come on Sunshine, wake up soon yeah? We need you… Hell, I need you," Fang picked up her dinner and poked at it, not overly hungry but Vanille was right, she should eat something and try and get some sleep herself, she would be useless to keep Lightning safe otherwise. _

_Fang finished her dinner and stretched out on her side next to Lightning, watching the other woman stir next to her. Lightning let out a soft groan and shivered slightly, it was getting cold and dark fast. Fang sat up a little to pull the blanket up over Lightning a little more and pulled her own blanket off, putting it over her as well. She sighed and lay back down and it wasn't long before sleep over took her._

_Lightning started to stir, pain radiating down her whole side and she opened her sticky eyes carefully. She remembered a little of what had happened but not how she got back to camp. _

"_Damn you Fang," She mumbled to herself and suddenly was very aware that someone was in her space. She sat up slowly and looked to the woman next to her. Fang was uncovered, her blanket one of the two on Lightning. She blinked at the sacrifice and lay back down, pulling the blanket up over them both and wrapping Fang's arms around her as tight as she could handle. She was out again in no time, warm and safe with the other woman spooning her._

_Fang woke up the next in the early morning, still wrapped around Lightning and froze. Okay. How was she going to dislodge herself from this without waking the other woman up and thus incurring her wrath and who knows what sort of accusations. She started to sit up carefully and paused again when Lighting gripped onto her arms, voice quiet and commanding._

"_Stay. I want you here Fang," She shifted a little. "We should keep warm." _

"_Sure Light. Whatever ya want. I owe it to ya," Fang buried her face into soft pink hair, feeling like she had just survived a dance with death here. _

"_I don't want anything from you Fang. Go back to sleep." Lightning said softly and that was the end of the conversation._

Lightning dished up her breakfast. "And that was it. You were well behaved from then on." Lightning shrugged. "I mean you still came on to me, but not as strongly." Lighting had given the other woman the story from her perspective, so a much shorter version but Fang felt the lingering feeling of remembering what had happened.

"I think I remember some of it Sunshine, that feelin' of waking up and bein' scared that you were gonna kill me." Fang leaned in to kiss her lightly. "Had that same feelin' this morning and wasn't sure why." She grinned and went to sit at the table.

"I am not afraid of my feelings for you anymore. I told myself if you woke up I wouldn't deny myself this chance to be happy." Lightning shrugged and sat across from her with a smile.

"So far I think I am doing pretty well. What do you think Fang?"


	10. Chapter 10

Vanille leaned on the counter in Serah's kitchen and raised a brow at her sister. "I am not sure why you are making such a big deal about this Fang. All he did was bring me flowers,"  
>Fang narrowed her eyes at Vanille. "I never said it was a big deal Vanille... I just don't know the guy well so I am curious," Fang was doing an admirable job of putting on the protective sister front. She wasn't overly worried about Hope making eyes at Vanille, maybe because there was definitely respect and even fear coming out of the young man when he looked at Fang. Vanille didn't get a lot of suitors so she didn't get much of a chance to grill the now older woman and revelled in the fact that she could pick on her. Clearly genetics didn't mean much when it came to picking on a sibling.<br>Vanille put her tea down on the counter. "By the maker Fang! He's hope, you know him," she blinked her light green eyes. "Well you might not remember him, but you know him!"  
>"Well..." Fang tried to think of something on the fly. "I am not so sure about him, with his silver hair and his being in the military yeah?" Fang met eyes with Serah, who was grinning and sitting at the table. The younger Farron sister just grinned behind her mug, picking up on the game now.<br>"Fang! That is totally hypocritical! Lightning is in the military and you guys are-" Vanille continued to go on about double standards and judgements, not yet realizing her sister was trying for this sort of reaction. "And another thing! This is not Oerba, so it isn't like he has to impress you or fight you and you aren't older than me anymore. I cannot believe-"  
>"Vanille! She's just trying to get a rise out of you," Serah laughed and shook her head. "Look at how she is smirking. You'd think you never had a sister before," Serah rested a hand on her swollen belly. Vanille seemed to take this into consideration and narrowed her pale green eyes, meeting Fang's more vibrant ones.<br>"Oerba Yun Fang! That wasn't funny at all!" Vanille went into instant pout mode and Fang started to laugh.  
>"That certainly worked ya up Vanille... Ya must really like this guy," she grinned at her sister "to make a comparison with Light and all," she laughed.<br>"That's not fair Fang, why are you so mean to me?" Vanille was still pouting. Fang reached over to pull the shorter girl into her lap and hug her.  
>"Because you make an easier target than anything I have ever hunted yeah?" Fang poked her sister in the side and let her stand back up. No sooner had the Pulsian stood up before Eli came tearing into the kitchen and took her place. He reached across the table to grab a cookie, messily gobbling it on Fang's lap, leaving a cookie massacre all over her and the table.<br>"Eli Fang! Calm down before you hurt someone," Serah frowned. "Maybe Fang doesn't want a wiggly worm sitting on her,"  
>"It's fine Serah, really. I think the little wiggly worm is pretty cool," Fang winked at Serah and leaned to look at Eli "Maybe we should give your mom a break? Run around the yard a little?" Fang grinned as the boy lept off her lap in a flurry of blond hair and cookie, yanking her by her hand out into the yard.<br>"Come on Auntie Fang!"

Hope sat across from Lightning at lunch, putting his tray down and watching her a moment. His commanding officer and personal hero was eating a lunch from home, everything set out around her, carefully and just right. She was making a face and poking at something with a fork, lifting it up to sniff it.  
>"What are you eating Light?" Hope leaned over to inspect the spicy smelling food.<br>"I am not really sure. Fang made it for me and I am pretty sure it is mostly salt," Lightning put the fork down "I think it's something from Pulse or something," she looked around the cafeteria, pondering getting into the line and just settling for a greasy burger and if it was worth the gut pains that would no doubt happen later. She looked back to the lunch made for her and shrugged, picking her fork up again. Better heartburn than food poisoning she supposed.  
>Hope watched her take a bite and immediately reach for her drink. He chuckled a little and started in on his own burger. "How is Fang? Is her memory any better?"<br>"You ask me that everyday," Lightning looked over at him and gave a small shrug. "She remembers the odd thing here or there. Small stuff though, like when Snow tripped over that dead Cactaur and Vanille spent the evening picking needles out of his leg," she chuckled.  
>"That was pretty funny, I forgot that even happened. Nothing about you yet?" Hope gave her a sympathetic look when she shook her head. "I am sure it'll come back soon Light, she's only been awake for like a week," he smiled.<br>"I am not worried Hope," Lightning shrugged to hide how she really felt. She was a little sad that for the most part there was just a blank when it came to the soldier. "It isn't like we have limited time, we aren't l'cie anymore."

Serah sipped her tea and chuckled as she watched Fang chase Eli around the yard through the glass doors. "She seems to like kids,"  
>Vanille blinked and looked up from her mug. "Hmmmm? Who? Fang?" she smiled a little and leaned to look as well in time to see the woman in question scoop up the boy and swoop him through the air. "Yeah she does, she always has," Vanille shrugged. "She used to go by the orphanage in Oerba after hunts to tell stories to the kids there," Vanille smiled at the memory.<br>"When Snow would talk about you guys, he always implied that you were the more gentle one. He always said she was nurturing to you but kind of coarse otherwise," Serah looked to her best friend.  
>"Fang had a lot on her mind. When she gets worried and upset she gets like that or makes jokes," Vanille sipped her tea. "She has always been like that, I think she has a hard time thinking about herself above anyone else. She's actually sort of..." Vanille struggled to come up with a word.<br>"Squishy?" Serah offered. and Vanille laughed, nodding.  
>"Squishy is a great word for it. Fang is pretty driven and pig headed sometimes but she has a softer side to her that she lets out when her guard is down,"<br>"Claire is like that too, all seriousness and business most of the time but totally different sometimes," Serah smiled softly. "I wonder if they dropped the facades when they were alone and that's why Claire fell for Fang. I could totally see it. Claire doesn't let people take care of her but I know she appreciates it when they do. Well in her own way," Serah smiled.  
>"Fang doesn't remember much of anything and she never really told me what happened when she and Lightning went on their patrols, but I am pretty sure there were feelings there when it came to Light," Vanille got up to refill her mug. "She used to look at her a lot and I could tell she would worry about her like she does about me," She dressed her coffee and sat back down across from Serah.<p>

"Do you think it will come back to her? What happened with her and Claire?" Serah moved her eyes from the taller Oerbian out in the yard to the shorter one at the table with her.

"Yeah sure. I think that Fang will make it happen on sheer will alone. I can tell she wants to remember what happened," Vanille smiled and shrugged. "Fang gets what she wants."

Lightning pulled into Serah's driveway and shut the car off. She took a deep breath and got out, heading up the walk and letting herself into the house. She took her boots off at the door and went to step in, having to step back as Eli tore past her making some sort of battle cry. Right behind him was Fang, who came to a halt in front of the pinkette.

"Hey Sunshine! Have a good day at work?" she leaned and gave Lightning a chaste kiss and a wink. "Gotta run... We got some fighin' to do," and Fang was chasing the boy out the front door.

"Those two have been tearing through the house for hours," Serah smiled at her sister from the kitchen doorway. "He's going to sleep like a rock tonight."

Lightning followed her sister into the kitchen, smiling a little, pleased that Fang had taken such a shine to her nephew and her sister.

"Hey Light! How was work?" Vanille was behind the island counter, working on dinner.

"Went by too slowly. I wanted to be here... Not there," Lightning sat heavily at the table. Serah blinked and looked to her sister in surprise.

"You'd rather be here than at work? Wow! This woman must really have a hold on you," she grinned a little.

"It's that obvious huh?" Lightning couldn't even hide her grin now.


End file.
